Too Far Gone
by Ritsuka Lover42
Summary: Sasuke was Naruto's best friend. But when he turns into something more, will it ruin the love they finally realized they had for each other? Mpreg, Yaoi SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

* * *

A/N: Hi! If you think this is the person who wrote It's a small world...you're wrong. This is her friend. Neat huh? Well since you all don't know let me tell you I love Yaoi. I made our profile and I am a Yaoi fanatic so almost...mostly everything write is going to be yaoi and is mostly going to be about Naruto and Sasuke. If you don' like, don't read. So let's get on with the show should we. Woo Hoo!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...or the movie this idea derived from...just the idea...and some of the sayings...ok...

* * *

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"_Whispers"_

"_**Naruto Narrating"**_

* * *

A blond stood still as a statue surrounded by a disgusting stench and huge piles of garbage with a huge jug of peach/apple apple juice. His blue eyes staring intently at a huge wonder in front of his face. His best friend stood beside looking to the wonder then to her friend, then to the wonder, then to her friend, then to the wonder, around, and then to her friend. She sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto come on." She said softly her green eyes warm and her pink hair blowing softly in the wind. Naruto turned to her before smiling then looking back at the wonder.

"Look at it Sakura. That stupid piece of bedroom furniture is_ so_ unholy." He laughed taking a swing from his juice before turning around and heading toward his loud orange chevy pick-up truck. Sakura smiled and followed him climbing into the passenger seat.

"Well at least you won't have to look at it anymore. But now you have to get a new bed." She added. Naruto laughed again cranking up his car and driving onto the snow covered road.

"_**It all started with a kiss..."**_

The school bell rung loudly signaling time for every gossiping teenager to get inside their classrooms at that moment...or else. Hundreds of feet shuffled as everyone tried to get to their rooms on time. Only one lone wolf decided to take his time by gathering his books from his locker slowly. Another lone ranger who never attended class because of his college level GPA walked up to his counterpart and leaned against the locker smiling.

"Do you _try_ to be late dobe?" The Uchiha teased looking at his best friend. Naruto turned towards Sauke and smiled before shrugging and closing his locker.

"What can I say, I have a reputation to keep up." He joked heading toward his class right when the tardy bell sounded. The two walked in silence for a while before Naruto decided that was enough.

"So are you actually going to class this time my lord and mastershipnes." He teased bowing in respect for additional teasing purposes. Sasuke smiled and pushed the blond lightly.

"If I was going idiot do you think I'd be walkin with you?" He retorted. Naruto stuck his tongue out.

"Well excuse me Mr. 'I don't go to class because my GPA is higher than the whole entire student body put together' but some of us commoners aren't as elaborate as you are." The Uchiha snorted.

"Or at least you aren't." He said.

"Hey! I'll have you know my GPA-"

"Has been the same for almost three years now. Yeah I know." Naruto huffed and crossed his arms. His 3.5 GPA was no match for the almighty Uchiha the great. But that's kind of what he liked about Sasuke. Even though the blond wasn't the smartest bulb in the tanning bed, Sasuke was still his bestest friend no matter what. Even though half the time he was a prick and a princess.

"Well sir, th-this is my stop. W-will you be picking me up tonight?" Naruto asked in a high girly voice and a fake british accent. Sasuke smiled and took his hand gently causing the blond to 'blush'.

"M'lady, don't I always?" Sasuke said bowing slightly and kissing the tan hand lightly. Naruto smiled and took his hand away.

"Bye teme." He said waving and turning to walk in the classroom.

"See ya dobe." The Uchiha replied before walking away to his favorite skipping spot.

**_"...a joke..."_**

Naruto sat down in his seat after getting his slip for his fourth day of detention this week. He didn't really care because Sasuke always came after basketball practice to keep him company. Its weird that dentention suddenly got fun these days. Unfortunately class didn't and the poor little blond got bored as his teacher dragged on and on and on about some stupid math problem. Naruto took out a sheet of paper and a pencil before marking it down from 1 to 10. At the top of the pages he put best friend list. After all he had nothing to do so why not make a list of your best friend and what ranks they are.

Of course number one was Sasuke Uchiha. He and Sasuke knew each other ever since they were little. They were like two peas in a pod. They're parents said they were glued to the hip. It was funny since that whole day they walked around like they really had glue on their hips. Naruto smiled at the memory. It was pretty nice back then. It still was now though. Even though Sasuke was a little more reserved around other people, he was still the same around Naruto. The two shared everything together...literally. They always went the same places, sometimes they shared the same thought at the same time, the shared ood, clothes, parents, houses. Actually the only thing they didn't share was girlfriends. Well Naruto never had a girlfriend to share but Sasuke (much to Naruto distress) had almost every girl he met grovelling at his feet. He only went with a couple of them but they were the most annoyingly persistent one's. It didn't last long (much to Naruto liking),

After writing a brief descirption of what was just told, Naruto moved on to number two and wrote Gaara Suna. Gaara was his best friend that had the high sarcasm and the 'I-don't-care-so-shut-up-before-I-kill-you' attitude. Gaara was actually nice if you've known him long enough to know where to look but was a kind of outcast like Naruto and unlike Sasuke. Gaara was always there for Naruto during the harshest times like he knew exactly when the blond was going to be in trouble. The red head punk rock psycho was also the first person Naruto would turn to if he needed to talk. It wasn't like he didn't trust Sasuke with his problems it was just that Gaara actually...comprehended and was better to talk to. He hung out with Gaara a lot too when he wasn't with Sasuke.

Number three Sakura Haruno. Sakura was Naruto's old crush but he got over it during their middle school years. She suddenly became his beast friend and is usually the one Naruto turns to for dating advice (which says a lot since he's never gotten a gilfriend). Most of the time Sakura would give Naruto bad advice because she knew who he had an eye set on even though Naruto didn't know it himself.

Moving on to number four Naruto wrote Shikamaru Nara. Shikamaru was the class genuis even though he didn't want to be. Well only Naruto and his friends knew he was uber smart but it was the same. Even though Shikamaru was super smart he made average grades. The reason was simple. He was lazy. Basiacally all he did was sleep in class, only waking up to can the can(1) or eat lunch. But Shikamaru was number three because he was basically the opposite of Naruto and was really dependent. Also he came in use when Naruto couldn't figure out his homeowork...or classwork...or make-up work.

Number five was Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba was wild, loud, and a total 'ladies man'. He oftens reeked of dogs which was weird since he worked at a convience store and flirted with every girl he could set his eyes on. Naruto basically saw him everyday on the way home so it'd be pretty weird if he wasn't at least an acquaintance.

The last five were just friends of his friends. It wasn't that he didn't like them, it was just they weren't his _best _friends. But friends are friends all the same so they went on the list too.

Number six was Neji Hyuga. Neji was basically quiet in class and was a genius like Shikamaru and Sasuke but he mostly hung around Gaara.

Seven was Rock Lee, but everyone just called him Lee. He was always hyper and always talking about the beauty of youth...or something like that. He came with the Neji package.

Eight was Chouji. Naruto guessed he hung around Shikamaru but he wasn't sure since it seemed food was his only friend.

Nine was Ino, Sakura's friend. They hung out but Ino was more irritating, more annoying, and totally into Sasuke (which made her EVEN more irritating and annoying in Naruto's eyes).

Last was Shino. Naruto didn't seem understand him and he was kind of creepy also. His face was always covered with a huge jacket and he always had sunglasses on. Sometimes when he couldn't reach any of his other friends or if he was bored in Kiba's store he would talk to Shino about some of his problems.

Finally the bell rang and quickly Naruto gathered his things and went to a near-by red heads desk.

"Hey come on! Schools over and I really need to go to Kiba's store." the blond rushed. The red head looked at him with annoying mint colored eyes.

"Don't you have detention?" He reminded gathering his things in a slower pace than the idiot before him did. Said idiot huffed.

"Well I was hoping to skip it. I'm really running out of peach/apple apple juice and I have to restock soon. Come on Gaara please?" He pleaded walking out of the classroom his hands crossed and his yes wolding the puppy dog look. Gaara looked at him for a moment before sighing.

"Alright but this is the last time. And how did you run out of the disgusting juice you had a whole jug of it yesterday." Naruto shrugged.

"I've had lots of problems lately." He smiled patting his stomach. Gaara shook his head as the walked out of the school towards the Inuzuka convience store.

**_"...and two unspoken feelings." _**

* * *

**_"I never really realized how something so heart warming and wonderful could turn into something so...so...permenant. Heh I guess I found that out the hard way. Next time I'll be sure to pay attention in class."_**

Naruto looked at the wonder in front of him his eyes wide open. How in the hell could something like this happen. This went against every law of physics there was. This went against nature. This went against the balance of the whole universe. There was no way this could be true. It had to be defective. It had to. There was no way it could be humanly possible. Naruto threw the wonder away before grabbing the phonne and another jug of peach/apple apple juice he had just recently bought. Opening it up he took a swing, dialed a number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" A voice rang. Naruto pulled the jug from his mouth and swallowed.

"Meet me at the junkyard in 15 minutes." He said not even waiting for an answer before hanging up.

The blond capped his juice, grabbed a coat since it was still winter, and headed towards his pick-up truck. He wasn't going to believe this could be even remotely possible. It was _impossible_. Completely impossible. He didn't even love the man. At least he didn't think he did. No, no he was pretty sure he didn't. That thought made him press hard on the gas pedal the meter going from 40 to 75 mph. Good thing he was on the express way or he'd be screwed driving this fast.

After about a few minutes he found his way to the junkyard the person he called already waiting for him. He parked his truck and stepped out walking towards them.

"Hey," He mumbled stuffing his hands in his pockets and puffing out a puff of air. Sakura crossed her arms under her jacket.

"Exactly why did you call me out here in this weather, at this time. I was in the middle of a bath you know." She grumbled placing her hands on her hips. Naruto looked to the ground looking as if he was ashamed to admit the reason. Sakura unfolded her arms and her face softened.

"Naruto?" Naruto looked at her for a second before looking back down.

"I just needed to see it." He replied softly. Sakura dropped her defenses and grabbed her friends hand. She felt sorry for him. And half the time she couldn't bear the look on his face when he stares at that thing. It was like it had a grip on him and would never let go no matter how hard he tried to forget.

"Naruto come on. Let's just go home." She cooed. The was no way she was letting her friend get suckered into misery. Naruto looked up at her and Sakura took in a sharp breath. Never had she seen him look so...helpless.

"Naruto..."

"Sakura please. Just...Just one time...please." Sakura stared at him before clasping their fingers together.

"Okay." She whispered and led him towards their spot.

**_"When I heard Sakura whisper to me I knew she was only trying to protect me and steer me away."_**

When they finally arrived Naruto sat down with Sakura plopping next to him. The blond ran his fingers over his old comforter and sighed.

"God how I hate this thing." He whispered laying down and placing and arm over his eyes. His lips forming a small sad smile. "Why the hell do I keep coming back?"

Sakura felt tears brim in her eyes as she layed beside her best friend and wrapped her arms around to comfort him. Naruto felt her tears plop onto his shirt and found himself melt in her embrace as he felt tears of his own slowly ran down his face.

**_"But there was no way I could stay away. No...There was no way I _would _stay away._**

**_,I was too far gone."_**

So what did you guys think? I know it's a little confusing but everything will be explained in the next chapter so don't worry. I wanted to make it kind of like a movie but then I realized what a corny movie that would be so just leave it a fanfic. Oh and if you guessed what movie I'm making this like go on and tell me. If your right I'll make you a character! Oh and the Kyuubi and Gaara's monster thingy are still inside Naruto and Gaara. That doesn't change because it ties into the story. Don't critisies. It's a fanfic I can do what I want. Review please

(1) - My friend and I make up stupid stuff to say. Can the can just means to use the bathroom. You'll be seeing a lot of stuff we made up in this story.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

A/N: Well Whoever knows what movie this is from better hurry before I finish the story. Lol jk jk. I won't be finishing this anytime soon but I'm hogging to computer so so all those who are reading my friends fanfic with spirited away will just have to wait till I decide to give the computer back. Ha! Ha! Ha! Okay so here's chapter two and it's a doozy alright. Remeber Kyuubi and the giant sand racoon are still inside Gaara and Naruto. Okay now read! READ!!

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto. Me no own movie. Me own popcorn and dvd player.

* * *

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"_Whispers"_

"**_Naruto Narrating"_**

**_"As I stood in front of Kiba's store _****_I wondered what I would do if what God was telling me was true. I guess I didn't think it through enough but now...I'm glad I didn't."_**

A small ding announced the arrival of a customer coming into the Inuzuka convience store. Naruto walked in a almost empty bottle of peach/apple apple juice and headed straight for a specific aisle. After taking his last swing he picked up a box and went over to the counter. He reached for the bathroom keys but a hand beat him to it and snatched them up.

"Ah, Ah I don't think so." A voice rang not even looking up for his magazine. Naruto growled and stepped from foot to foot.

"Come on Kiba! I just drank my weight in juice and I gotta go!" He nearly screamed. Kiba put down his magazine and looked at the jittery blond in front of him.

"This is your fifth time today Naruto. Just face it. Su eggo es preggo amigo(1)." He said returning back to his discarded entertainment. Naruto jumped to get the key but Kiba only yanked it out the way.

"The last one was defective. The sign was all lopsided and what not. Come one Kiba! Last time I promise! Please!!" Kiba sighed finally tired and gave the idiot the key.

"Fine but you better pay for that. Don't think it's yours cause you mark it with your pee Akamaru." He teased referring to his dog as Naruo raced towards the lavatory. Said blond threw a flipper before going into the bathroom and taking the longest piss in his life. After about five minutes he finally came out shaking an object in his hand.

"So what's the diagnosis Dr. Wilbur(2)?" Kiba asked not looking from his magazine once again. Naruto scowled.

"It hasn't finished processing dick head." He growled waiting a few seconds before looking at the object.

"It's a min-wait, nope there it is again." He sighed heavily as Kiba came up beside him. "That little pink plus sign is so freakin' unholy." Kiba smiled and patted his back.

"Don't worry bub! Just look on the bright side. Now you won't have to wory about him shakin' up with some chick!" Naruto shrugged his hand away.

"Shut up." He said digging in his pocket and smacking money into Kiba's hand.

"I'm going home." He grumbled. Kiba snickered as he put the money into the cash register.

"See ya Fatso!" He teased as the blond went out the door. Naruto shivered at the cold air and stuffed his hands in his pockets. It wasn't that long from his house but he still wanted to get out of this cold weather. He ran until he saw the basketball people jogging with sweatsuits on. As soon as Sasuke caught his eyes he slowed to a stop which caught the raven's attention. Sasuke always had a poker face on when he was around anyone but him and Sakura. But when he caught the raven's eye a smile broke out on his face. Sasuke steered away from the path and headed towards his best friend.

"Sup dobe." He said cooly even though Naruto knew he was out of breath.

"Hey." He replied avoiding any eye contact. Then he looked at the runners and back at Sasuke.

"Won't you get in trouble escaping from practice like that teme?" Sasuke shook his head.

"I'm already the best player on the team so I barely need practice. I just go cause I'm bored."

**_"As we stood there awkwardly, I wondered if he was wondering about my attitude. If he asked, I would spill and I definately wasn't ready yet. I needed to come up with something and fast."_**

"Well I better be getting home. I haven't been feeling too well lately."

**_"It wasn't a total lie."_**

"Alright I'll catch you later right?" Naruto nodded.

"Y-yeah. Later." Sasuke ran back to his group and Naruto stared at him for a couple of seconds before running home. He needed some help or he was going to go crazy.

Naruto entered his house and threw his coat on the couch. He had a super long day and the worst part about it was he used his last jug of peach/apple apple juice on his last test. Now he had nothing to drown his sorrows in. Sighing heavily he stomped towards his room grabbing the phone on the way. He punched the numbers heavily letting it ring before someone picked it up.

"I'm busy." They growled. Naruto sneered.

"It's important." He retorted. He heard loud crashes and mumbles before the other end finally settled down.

"What now?" The voice grumbled. Nervousness suddenly picked at Naruto's stomach before replying.

"You might want to call Sakura. I need to tell both of you and I really don't feel like repeating it." The voice grumbled curses again before clicking over. Naruto waited a couple of seconds before another voice rang.

"Hello?"

"Naruto has something he wants to tell us."

"Naruto?" Naruto stayed silent before taking a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Sakura, Gaara...I'm pregnant."

**_"As we sat there awkwardly, I wondered if they believed me, or just wanted to kill me for wasting their time. I guess I kind of found out."_**

"I should kill you for wasting my time."

"Naruto," Sakura said more gently. "That's impossible."

"I know but it's true. You have to believe me. I took like 5 different pregnacy test today an nearly drowned my heart in peach/apple apple juice. I don't know exactly how it's possible but I have a living being inside me now and I _really _need some help." The other two were silent. They had never heard their friends voice sound so pleading and desperate. Even though it was hard to believe, they knew he wasn't telling a lie.

"For shizzle?" Sakura joked trying to lighten up the mood. Naruto smiled.

"For hizzle." He replied.

"Like fershizzed up the spout(3)?"

"Like fer reals yo."

"Dude..." Everyone laughed except Gaara who just chuckled.

"So what are you going to do?" The red head asked. Naruto shrugged even though they couldn't see it.

"I don't know yet."

"Have you told Sasuke?" It got silent and Sakura suddenly regretting asking.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I haven't told him yet. I kinda wanted you guys to be there for me when I did." The blond replied. Everything was silent once again before Gaara finally spoke him.

"When's the next time you're gonna see him?"

"Well I saw him about 15 minutes ago a basketball practice. He said he'll come see me later."

"Okay. Gaara and I will come over now so that we'll be there by the time he comes. He should be getting out soon." Naruto sighed in relief.

"Okay."

"Kay. See you soon."

"Bye Naruto."

"WAIT!" Gaara and Sakura froze just in time before putting the phone back to their ears. Naruto nervously played with his hands.

"Do...Do you guys think I'm ready? I mean, what if he dosn't...well you know..." There was once again silence before Gaara piped up.

"He's your best friend Naruto." Sakura nodded.

"Yeah. He'll stick with through no matter what. And we will too so don't worry."

"Okay. See you soon."

"Bye." "Later" They spoke in unison before hanging up. Naruto listened to the dial tone for a little longer before hanging up as well. Nervous barely scratched the surface of how he felt right now. He was scared shitless. He needed to get some juice and fast!

* * *

"Naruto calm down." Sakura said slightly irritated. She and Gaara had been over the blonds house for about 10 minutes and so far all said blond did was pace nervously on the floor.

"I can't calm down. Sasuke's gonna be here any second now and I don't know what to do. What am I even supposed to say? Hi you know since we had sex I'm now pregnant with your baby even though I'm a dude?" The thought made Naruto pace even faster and Sakura turned to Gaara for help who just heaved a long sigh.

"Naruto if you keep doing that you're gonna make the baby too dizzy." Naruto immediately stopped and held his stomach. At that moment the doorbell rang and Gaara got up to get it since Naruto was busy holding his stomach and Sakura was too stunned that all it took was a stupid statement to get Naruto to stop pacing.

The red head opened the door and everyone's attention was turned towards the person behind it. Naruto quickly let go of his stomach and put on a fake smile.

"Hey, teme." Sasuke raised a eyebrow as the blond rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"What's up with you dobe?" He asked stepping inside and Gaara closed the door. Naruto slowly put his hand down and nervously stepped from foot to foot.

"Y-you might wanna sit down for this." He replied. Sasuke looked at Gaara who nodded and Sakura who looked away wondering what was going on. He slowly made his way to the chair and sat down looking at his best friend in front of him.

"What's going on?" He asked cautiously. Naruto looked at Gaara and Sakura before taking a deep breath. After a few seconds he shook his head. He couldn't do it. Gaara put his hand on his shoulder.

"It'd be best to just say it." Naruto looked at his friend before turning his attention to the raven and closing his eyes to gather his courage.

**_"It was a night like no other...that night we decided to have sex."_**

_Naruto looked at Sasuke nervously before dropping the rest of clothes and slowly climbing onto the bed. Sasuke climbed on top of him his face lowered to Naruo for a kiss. It was dark in the room except for a light glow from the lamp by the bed. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and lifted his lips to meet awaiting ones in a heated kiss. Naruto moaned softly as ther tongues played tag before he reluctantly had to let go for air. Sasuke took this opporunity to run kisses down tan skin only stopping to suck on his pulse making the blond gasp and moan his name. Sasuke lifted up and moved towards a tan ear licking the shell softly._

_"You know I've wanted this for a very long time." He whispered huskily, sending chills down Naruto's spine. Said blond closed his eyes and planting a soft kiss on a pale shoulder._

_"I know." He whispered back before pulling his love into a kiss._

**_"It wasn't just for kicks..."_**

_Sasuke lifted the blond's leg over his shoulder before positioning himself at the opening._

**_"...or frustration..."_**

_Naruto bit roughly into the raven's shoulder blinking back tears as Sasuke slowly pushed in._

**_"...or just for the hell of it."_**

_Pants and groans could be heard as both boys neared their climax. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hips roughly and Naruto lifted his legs up to Sasuke's waist nearly screaming when when said raven found his prostate. Finally Naruto couldn't take much more and released screaming Sasuke's name. Sasuke bit hard on Naruto's shoulder as he found his release as well._

**_"It was much...much more than that."_**

Naruto opened his eyes the memory still flooding through his head. He looked at Sasuke in the eyes his hands playing nervously and said the words he never thought he'd have to say in his whole entire life.

"Sasuke...I'm pregnant."

* * *

So...yeah. You'll figure out in the next chapter how Naruto can get pregnant. Oh no! What is Sasuke going to do now? He has a child and Naruto is still a mess. And will he ever get some peach/apple apple juice?! Tune in to the next chapter to find out. Lol. No seriously.

(1)- That basically means your ass is pregnant. My friend and I are pretty retarded.

(2)- My friend had a pet pig on time and named it Wilbur like off of charlettes web. Well when "Wilbur" got pregnant we figured out he was a he anymore. I thought it'd be pretty nice in Naruto's situation.

(3)- That basically means pregnant again. Fershizzed up the spout yall! Lol


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Everyone congratulate blugirlami21 for figuring out the movie. I hope I didn't make it too easy. hey will now be a character in the story. If not then you all still have chances!! Okay this will basically be explaing how Naruto is able to have a child. And some more at the end a little. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I have to keep putting this on here i'm gonna go crazy like BLAH! I'M A KRAKEN FROM THE SEA!! I gotta put the in my story. Anyway I don't own Naruto blah blah blah. Or the movie blah blah blah just the bus tokens and two cents in my pocket blah blah blah

* * *

_"I'm pregnant..."_

Sasuke stared at his best friend and lover with wide eyes. The Naruto in front of him. The Naruto he had known since he was little. The Naruto that was the only one he could truly be himself with, was pregnant? That was extremely impossible. There was no way that could happen. It must be something the blond was up to. Sasuke smirked at the thought. He didn't know what game they were playing but he would be more than happy to play along.

"You're pregnant huh? And I'm guessing it's mine. Well we would have to buy supplies for it and care for it. I guess I could get a job. And we could live in a nice apartment and work on our other kids." He said the smirk growing larger. Naruto flinched and looked to the ground. Sasuke thought he was kidding. Like this was just some sick little game. Sakura looked at her friend and stood up from the rail she had been sitting on.

"Sasuke, Naruto is serious. He really is pregnant. With _your _baby." She said placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Sasuke scowled. Suddenly this wasn't a fun game after all.

"Sakura that's impossiple. Naruto is male. He can't get pregnant." The Uchiha stated codly. Naruto looked at him his eyes pleading and his hands balling into fists.

"I know it's impossible but you've got to believe me!"

"He took like five different pregnancy test today!" Sakura added trying to vouch for her friend.

"And nearly drowned his heart in peach/apple apple juice." Gaara said feeling he had to put _something_ in. Naruto placed his hands on his stomach and looked down.

"Somehow, I have a human being inside me now," He said looking up at his best friend. "And it's yours Sasuke. I'm not joking."

Sasuke stared at the three before getting up and grabbing Naruto's hand. He was sick and tired of this and he was going to do something about it now . He headed towards the door dragging the blond along with him. Sakura and Gaara looked at each other before following wondering what was wrong with the Uchiha. Naruto stumbled as Sasuke dragged him forcefully down the street.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" He said almost losing his balance. Sasuke was jsut going too fast for him to keep up.

"I'm taking you to Tsunade. We're going to put an end to this stupid game your playing." He said slowling down only so Naruto could actually walk. Naruto regained his balance and lightly jogged with the fast paced Uchiha. It didn't really cross his mind that he had to see a doctor about this. He didn't too much like going to the doctor but he guessed if it was Tsunade it would be alright. He just hoped he wouldn't have go daily or weekly or something like that.

After about five minutes of walking/running, they all finally reached the hospital. Sasuke burst through the dorrs loudly and proceeded towards the back despite the nurses and doctors yelling at him that he couldn't go that way. Naruto could see Sakura apologizing to everyone and running away while Gaara just threatened to shut them up if they didn't do it themselves. Naruto turned his attention to Sasuke who was stomping down the hallways towards Tsunade's office. Why was the raven so angry? All he did was tell him he was pregnant. Maybe he was upset because he didn't want it to be true. Well it wasn't Naruto's fault. It wasn't like Naruto asked to be pregnant.

His thoughts were cut off when Sasuke burst through yet another set of doors and pulled Naruto in fron of him. Tsunade looked up and glared at the four teenagers that interrupted her work. Naruto glared at Sasuke who was holding his arm up painfully. Sasuke glared at Tsunade because...well does Sasuke really need a reason to glare?

"Tsunade. Do an x-ray of Naruto now." He demanded shaking Naruto's arm. Sakura smaked her hand on her forehead at the Uchiha's bluntness and quickly grabbed Naruto away from his grip.

"Sasuke you just can't come barging into someone's office unannounced and demand them to do things." She said as Tsunade walked up to them.

"That's right Uchiha. What the hell are you all doing in my office anyway?" She asked placing her hands on her hips. Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets cooly.

"Naruto claims that he's pregnant." He said jerking his head in the blondes direction. Tsunade raised an eyebrow and turned towards Naruto who stopped glaring at Sasuke and looked to the ground nervously.

"Naruto," She started looking skeptical. Naruto sighed and placed his hand on his stomach.

"I know it sounds impossible Granny but it's true. Sakura and Gaara believe me and you could ask Kiba too. I've been to his store alomst everyday taking pregnancy test. They all turn up positive." Tsunade stared at the boy for a moment before taking his hand and leading him out of the room.

"I'm going to take Naruto to get and X-ray and a couple of test. Don't touch anything." She said growling the last part to the three teens in the room. Everyone looked at each other before sitting down in the chair in front of the blond woman's desk. Sakura played with her hands nervously. Sasuke looked at the clock coldly. Gaara took out his cell phone and decided to play that game wehre you had to shoot all the planes down. Twenty minutes had passed before someone finally decided to break the silence.

"Do you two honestly believe Naruto is pregnant?" Sasuke asked looking at Gaara then at Sakura. The pink haired teen looked up from her hands and sighed.

"It was pretty hard to believe at first and still kind of is but I know Naruto isn't lying. He's hardly serious about most things but I know this isn't a game. And if it really is true he's going to need a lot of help." She replied. Sasuke looked away in deep in thought. What if it really was true? What if Naruto was really pregant? And with his child?! Sasuke didn't know how to take care of a baby. And what if he couldn't be there when Naruto needed him? Basketball season was coming up and being the team captain he was going to be extremely busy with trying out new members and with extra basketball practice everyday. Not to mention there was an extremely humongous tournament coming up this summer which determined whether the school would go to the championship for the first time since ten years. And once again everyone counted on him to win! Damn him for being the best player on the team. Sasuke's eyes widened as he thought of something. What if Naruto went into labor on the day of his tournament! No, that was impossible. They had sex earlier this month. His tournement was in July. Sasuke quickly did the math in his head and breathed a sigh of relief. Naruto's due date was exactly a month after his tournament. But what if it was born premature? No, it wouldn't happen. But there was a possibility.

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted when Tsunade came into the room dragging Naruto behind her. Sasuke and Sakura jumped out of their seats and Gaara put his phone up happy he finally made the high score. Tsunade put Naruto in front of her and placed her hands on his shoulders. Everyone looked at the blond oddly. Something was off about him.

"Tsunade, why are Naruto's eyes...red?" Sakura asked looking at the nurse. Gaara eyes flashed as he recognized the problem and Sasuke stared at his best friend. Tsunade smiled.

"Sakura, Sasuke, I would like you to meet Kyuubi. Kyuubi is a being inside of Naruto that was placed into him as a scientific project we had to rescue him from and is basically a part of him. Gaara knows all about it. He has one too." Everyone turned their attention to Gaara who just sat there oblivious to their stares. They turned back to Naruto--Kyuubi in front of them. Kyuubi smiled and bowed its head.

"I am Kyuubi. As Tsunade just explained explained I am a part of Naruto." A deep feminine voice said lifting her head.

"I bet you are asking why I am here instead of Naruto. I can control Naruto's body as if it was my own during certain times. Only if he allows it though. I came during Naruto's test to explain the situation he is in right now." Sasuke and Sakura sat back down on the edge of their seats ready for the explanation. Tsunade sat at her desk and began to do her work since she had already heard everything.

"I am a genetically contructed being therefore I have no definate gender. My gender depends on my hosts sexuality." Sasuke quirked an eyebrow.

"Sexuality?" Sakura asked. Kyuubi nodded.

"Males produce and females reproduce. Since I have no definate gender I can be either one depending on my host. If Naruto had choosen a female to mate with, my gender would have been of the male species because he would have been producing for the female to have children. But since he has choosen a male to mate with and is on the recieving end of the relationship my gender is now of the female species and I am able reproduce. Since I was genetically placed into Naruto, what happens to me, happens to him and vice versa."

"So because you got pregnant, Naruto got pregnant." Kyuubi nodded her head and Sasuke sighed. So it was true. It was all true.

"How far is Naruto in his pregnancy?" Gaara asked finally deciding to join the conversation. Tsunade looked up from her work to the red-head.

"He's at the end of his first month now." Kyuubi answered.

"Soon he will be having craving and what they call "morning sickness". I'm not entirely sure how Naruto will react with this since male bodies weren't meant to carry children. We have to be extremely careful and patient with him. He needs to see me once at the begining of every month. His next visit should be about a week from now." Tsunade mumbled furiously writing something down. Kyuubi blinked from the blond back to the teens.

"I'm giving Naruto back to you now. Since I have awakened from my slumber I will be handing him advice from time to time. I can already tell though he will need more help than that so I will leave he and I in your hands." She said sitting cross legged on the floor and closing her eyes. Everyone waited in silence instead of Tsunade who was busy trying to get Naruto's appointments together. When the blond finally opened his eyes he smiled and shot up.

"Well it's good to be back!" Naruto said happily strectching. Sakura raced up to him follwed by Gaara and Sasuke.

"Naruto! You scared me!" She screamed hugging her friend. Gaara smiled and bopped the blond on the head.

"Nice to see you've got yours under control." Naruto smiled.

"Don't worry Gaara. You'll learn from my awesomeness one day." He replied earning him another, harder bop. Suddenly everything got quiet when Naruto caught Sasuke's eyes. The blond moved from Sakura's grip and walked towards the raven who stared at him uncertain. A small smile broke on Naruto's face before he lifted his littlest finger.

"Together forever?" He asked remembering their special promise as children. Sasuke stared at the finger before smiling and grabbing it with his littlest finger as well.

"Together forever...dobe."

* * *

**_"As Sasuke and I made our promise I felt my in my heart that everything would be alright. Even through what happened and what was to come, he was still going to be my best friend, and my first love."_**

* * *

Okay yeah I know this chapter was kind of short but right now that's all that needs to be there. The next chapters are going to be the months of Naruto's pregnancy divided into four weeks. Oh god, what is he going to do when he gets big. Schools going to be horrible. Okay and their school year is like mine. I go to a weird school and we get out of like june the 9 or the 14 it depends if we have test or not. So yes their going to be in school a lot longer. Anyway review plz!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi! Hi! Okay since in the last chapter Naruto was at the end of his first month I decided to just go on and skip straight to his second one. This unfortunately is going to drive all his friends CRAZY!! And Sasuke, poor poor Sasuke is gonna have it worst than anyone. Oh yeah! My friend wanted me to tell you all some very inportant news! She finally got mad at me for hogging the computer so we decided that we'll each put up a chapter of our stories then hand it to the next person. It's my turn now so I'll try to hurry and finish it. A lot of people will be angry at me if they don't get their spirited away update shudders

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or Juno. Or the characters. Or anything else. I barely own my own life

* * *

Month 2 - Week 1

**_"The one thing if not the only thing I hated about being pregnant, was "morning sickness." Everything I ate ended up in the toilet even my favorite food of all time: ramen!! I don't even know why they called it morning sickness since I deal with puking up everything 24 hours 7 days a fucking week."_**

Gaara sighed as he stood outside the bathroom stall his blond friend upchucking his few bites of lunch and whatever he had yesterday and probably the day before. He was actually starting to feel sorry for Naruto. He was growing thinner from yakin everything he ate so eventually he figured if he didn't eat, he wouldn't yak. Everyone knew that was the dumbest idea ever and eventually, the blond passed out. That day really pissed the red headed psycho off because he was having a grand old time with his boyfriend cough I mean _friend _Neji. But of course seeing his friend sitting on a bed pale as a ghost unconscious he couldn't stay mad at him.

But trust that wasn't the only annoying thing about this predicament. No, the _most_ annoying thing was standing outside the bathroom because being a girl and all, she wasn't allowed in. Ever since Gaara informed her of Naruto yaking sessions Sakura has never left the boys side once and that was excrutiatingly irritating. She was like a kangaroo mom except her baby was too pissed at her to get into her pouch so she did the next best thing and follwed him around every single place he went.

"Naruto are you almost done?"

"Y-Yeah I think I'm about through." Gaara could hear his best friend flushing the toilet before he stepped aside as the blond opened the door.

Naruto slowly paced to the sink to clean off. He hated throwing up. It always left a disgusting taste in his mouth that made him want to throw up again and it's not like he could wash it down because he'd just throw the water up. That didn't bother him that much since he never really liked too much water but when he couldn't hold down his peach/apple apple juice, he got depressed.

"Do you have the kit?"

"Yeah it's right here." Naruto smiled as Gaara held up a small bag with bunch up supplies in it. He grabbed the bag before taking out a toothbrush and some toothpaste and began brushing his teeth. He finally put together a kit (with some help from Sakura and Kiba who he bought everything from) and called it his 'morning/afternoon/evening/night throw up kit'. It came in handy bascially when he ran to the jon all the time. He realized how much his breath must rank puking everyday. After rinsing he brushing he grabbed the mouth wash and began rinsing his mouth out. Finally he flossed, tossed in a couple of mints, and popped a piece of winterfresh. If all that didn't work, he didn't know what will.

"Okay lets go." He said before walking out and handing the kit to his friend. Sakura rushed to him the second he opened the door.

"Are you okay? Did you cough up any blood? Anything hurting?" Naruto smiled and put his hands on her shoulders trying to calm her down.

"Sakura I do this all the time. Don't worry I'm fine." He said walking past her to his locker. He knew he just missed his last part of class and need it get his books for the next one. While he was exchanging his books he heard a slam on the lockers near-by and looked towards the person who was glaring at him furiously.

"Welcome to Pizza Palace home of the best pizza in the world, you order it we deliver it. Can I take your order please?" Naruto said in a sweet voice before turning back to his own messy locker. The person smiled.

"I would like to order a large 'where the hell have you been' pizza with extra 'why havent you called me' and 'I'm pissed at you right now'. Oh and I also want an order of bread sticks and a large coke." He replied. Naruto chuckled before shutting his locker and heading to class.

"I'm sorry Sasuke I've just been _really _busy with tons of stuff lately and I just haven't had the time to call you." The blond explained. The real reason he was avoiding Sasuke because Uchiha's were very _very_ overprotective and lets just say Naruto didn't want another Sakura clinging to him. Sasuke glared for a couple more seconds before sighing.

"I guess I'll let you pass for now but if I don't hear from you today you're going to be in so much trouble. And don't forget your appointment with Tsunade is today also." Naruto sighed.

"I gotcha. I gotcha. It's not like I could forget anyway. Everybody won't shut up about it." He said waving his hands crazily. The two finally reached Naruto's class and stood outside since the bell hadn't rung yet.

"Um...Sasuke-kun." Naruto whispered acting like one of Sasuke's fan girls and hugging his books close to his chest. "I'm really happy you d-decided to drop me off today. I-I was wondering if you'd like to...go out with me sometime...you know...like a date?" Sasuke smirked and looked away thoughtfully.

"I don't know. There is a blond haired idiot I heard was crazy about me. I guess I have to consider him too." He dragged playfully. Naruto punched his arm and flicked him off.

"I wouldn't go as far as _crazy_." He said. Sasuke rubbed his arm and laughed.

"No. I'd say psycho." Another punch was thrown but he quickly dodged it.

"Bye you stupid teme." He said turning to walk into the classroom.

"Bye you stupid dobe." Sasuke replied running of before Naruto could hit him again.

* * *

Month 2 - Week 2

"Come on Sasuke get the ball!" Screamed a voice from the top of the bleachers. Shikamaru sighed at his loud friend and rubbed his ears. Naruto had forcefully dragged him to another one of Sasuke basketball games because Sakura had dance class and Gaara would most likely kill the blond for yelling in his ear like this.

"Lets go Uchiha! Defense! Defense!"

And to make things better Kiba decided to tag along since he had a few days off from work. Now two idiots were sitting on each side of him screaming their heads off. Shikamaru sighed and slumped down in his seat stuffing some nachos in his mouth.

"Troublesome..." He mumbled as the half time thingy sounded. What were those things anyway? Bells? Horns? He really never thought about it till now. It was so weird how somthing so simple could trouble a genius mind because now he was stuck on it.

"Hey," He said grabbing both teenagers attentions. The cheerleaders were on the floor but none of them bothered to look. They all knew they wouldn't be interested anyway.

"What would you call that thing that signals the half time?" He asked. Naruto looked at Kiba who looked at him just as confused.

"I'd call it a horn." He replied.

"Seems like a bell to me." Kiba added. Shikamaru sighed.

"Troublesome.."

"Hey Kiba do you mind going down there and getting me one of those chocolate covered fried bananas from the consession stand?" Naruto asked putting on his puppy-eyes. Kiba grimaced at his friends choice of foods.

"What's with you and fruit lately. Especially chocolate covered ones." He asked slipping down the hole in between two seats. Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know really. I just sort of like them now I guess." Kiba shrugged and jumped down from the top bleacher before heading towards the consession stand. Naruto decided to sit all the way at the top because nobody really sat up there and if he got sick nobody would see him if he started puking on the floor. Except the janitor would probably hate him for it later.

"Sasuke's doing really good out there." Shikamaru said finishing his nachos. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess he wasn't lying about being the best player. Our team is winning by a landslide." He replied smiling at the Uchiha who was dumping a bottle of water on his face.

Naruto's smile turned into a frown as he saw one guy sitting beside Sasuke put his hand on the ravens leg as if trying to emphasis a point he was tellling. Naruto could tell that everytime he patted his leg at something funny, his hand would just go higher.

"God would you look at that." Shikamaru sat up as Naruto pointed to the guy. "He's like trying to feel Sasuke up. Doesn't the teme feel it?" He asked shaking his head in disbelief. Shikamaru shrugged and looked at Kiba struggled to climb up to the top with a chocolate covered fried banana in one hand and a hot dog in to other.

"Maybe he doesn't realize it. You know how sports people are. Always comparing each other and smacking everyone on the butt. It might be natural for him to be felt on all the time that he just blocks it out." Naruto clenched his fist at the genius's explanation. Unfortunately he knew it was true. Some sports people were always touchy-feely. Maybe Sasuke got so used to it he didn't even think of it as being hit on anymore. The thought made Naruto's blood boil as he took a vicious bite out of his banana. The bell/horn sounded again as the players all went back into the court and the game begining.

**_"I looked at the game cheering Sasuke on and I realized how gay basketball really was. I mean I can't really say anything about you know the subject of gayness but when I saw how they run around all sweaty and stuff only to grind on each other to get the ball, it really made me wonder if anyone could play basketball a long time and leave out straight_**.**_"_**

It didn't take to long before the bell/horn sounded again signaling the end of the game. Of course Sasuke's team won and were happily ganging up on each other pouring a tank of gatorade on the best player on the team. Naruto slowly made his way down the bleachers throwing the stick he ate his banana on in the trash and watched the winning team carry his best friend away into the locker rooms.

"You wanna wait on him or you just want to leave?" Kiba asked stuffing his last piece of hot dog in his mouth and licking his fingers. Naruto looked at the locker rooms and sighed.

"Lets go home."

* * *

Month 2 - Week 3

**_"Hell. Hell. Hell. Hell. Hell. That was all that ran through my mind that day as I stood in front of my dad pacing. He was going to put me through absolute HELL!"_**

"Naruto what's wrong? Your starting to worry me." Iruka said looking son.

**_"My real parents were a couple who joined the circus in their 'early days'. When they had me they didn't want to stop working so they gave me away to an adoption agency. Well it turned out it wasn't an adoption agency but a labratory with psycho scientist. After being rescued from my parents huge mistake I was finally adopted by Iruka. My parents still send me souvoniers on every holiday as an apology for what they did. Thanks mom and dad. That little elephant with the make up on balancing a ball on two feet _really_ says your sorry for making go through years of pain and torture."_**

"Naruto, did you get expelled?" Naruto sighed.

"I think the school would have you know contacted of my expulsion." He replied sarcastically. Sakura giggled from where she was sitting on the rail. Iruka's gaze turned hard as he folded his arms around his chest.

"Then what's the problem." Naruto stopped pacing and looked at his dad wondering if he should just tell him or wait til he got big as a house before Iruka could find out.

"Promise me you won't laugh, or say it's impossible, or actually believe it and go on a rampage and like beat the daylights outta me." Naruto pleaded. That only spiked Iruka curiosity even more.

"Naruto what is going on?" Iruka looked at his sons hands they were playing nervously before turning back towards his face. Naruto sighed heavily.

"I'm pregnant." There was an awkward silence that was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Iruka sat staring wide eyed at the boy in front of him. Of course he noticed the signs and all but he just thought Naruto was that anorexic thing that's the new fab in the teenage world. God he would have chosen that over this any day.

"Pregnant?" The brunette choked out. Naruto nodded.

"But I'm still not sure what to do with it yet. You know whether to nip it in the bud or give it away for adoption..." He trailed off. Sakura coughed a little as Iruka sat quietly thinking.

"Who's the father?" He finally asked realizing somebody had to fertilize the damn egg. Naruto shifted a little. This was definately awkward.

"Sasuke." He mumbled. Iruka choked on the air closing his eyes as Sakura raced and patted his back.

"S-Sa...Sasuke?!" He screamed once he got over his coughing fit. Naruto nodded and Iruka sighed. He needed some asprin, some water, and a _very _long nap. Sighing heavily once again Iruka looked up at his blonde son and rubbed his forehead.

"Well you're not getting an abortion that's for sure. I definately do not approve of this but there is no way I'm going to kill that baby because of it." He said standing up.

"God Naruto, you are chuck full of it all!" He exclaimed walking into his room and slamming the door. Naruto let out a breath of relief before turning to Sakura.

"I think he took that rather well." He said happily. Sakura smacked her forehead and shook her head at the blond's comment. This was going to be a looooooooong pregnancy.

* * *

Month 2 - Week 4

"I will find my nitch in you car with my MP3 DVD rumble packed guitar. I don't see what anyone can see in anyone one else..." The guitar trailed off as Naruto looked grumpily at the paper in front of him. He didn't know why but he could figure out a last part to sing on that song. Every verse he had written so far was incomplete. Sighing he set his guitar aside and plopped lazily on his bed. He was not looking forward to next week. Or any of the weeks after that. And not only because he had to see Tsunade then either.

"You're a part time lover...and a full time friend." He sang softly looking at the pcture on his dresser. It was a picture from long ago when he and Sasuke were little. Naruto had got pushed into a pond my some bullies and got a fish stuck in his pants. Sasuke dived in with him so he wouldn't be the only one wet and upset. They took a picture while they were soaked.

"The monkey on your back is the lastest trend." Naruto looked at all the other pictures from when he was gorwing up. He never realized how many friends he made over the years. He was really grateful they were there to support him no matter what he put them through. Especially this hell hole of a situation.

"I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else..." Naruto thought about how he was an outcast at about everywhere he went. At school no one barely even looked at him if it weren't to pick on him. Naruto truly didn't care though. He thought they were all jerks and idiots anyway (not that he could talk about the idiot part). He actually hated everyone at that school except his friends and a few of the teachers. So he was kind of glad he didn't have to deal with the whole love drama things teenagers go with. That was until he fell for Sasuke.

Naruto looked at the picture with the two of them before smiling and grabbing his guitar on the floor. After playing a few chords he began to sing.

"You're a part time lover and a full time friend. The monkey on your back is the latest trend. I don't see what anyone cane see in anyone else..." Naruto thought of Sasuke on last time before grabbing a pencil and scribbling something down.

_"...But you."_

* * *

So what do you think? I know the last month was really short but I couldn't think of much. I was doing it on impulse cause I had major writers block at the moment. And yes I did use the song from Juno. I like it a lot and you will be finding more songs from Juno later in the story. You all know how in Juno she had a real hard time accepting she loved Paulie. Well I just wanted to say that Naruto knows he loves Sasuke, he just doesn't know if Sasuke feels the same way., And he doesn't want his freindship to be destroyed. Cliche I know but I didnt want to make it exactly like the movie. I hate that. Anyway you know what to do after you read. Click that review button and start typing! I'm not paying for nothing!!

P.S- If you don't know already the name of the song I used in this chap was Anyone else but you. When I looked it up it said the artist was The Moldy Peaches but you all can double check if you're not too sure abou it.

Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi Hi! Okay my friend is out of commision right now. She got a total like violant case of food poisoning when we ate my my uncle resturant the other day. Omg I felt so bad. Her mother less then forced me out the house saying she's get better if I stopped somethering her. Now I'm not allowed in the house. She asked me to do her story but I know her fans wouldn't like it if I did it so I just told her I'll finish me story as soon as I can so she can have the computer all to herself so I'm going to be updating faster than usual now. Oh yeah. And also I might stop dividing the months into weeks soon so don't get mad at me plz

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...no smark remark either

* * *

Month 3 - Week 1

A bell sounded annoucing a costumer entering the Inuzuka convience store. Kiba looked up and smiled at the boy in front of him.

"Hey fertile mertle. You're looking extra pudgy today." He teased. Naruto growled and through a flipper.

"Can it mutt I'm _not _in the mood." The blond replied going toward the drink section. He snatched a bag from Kiba and stuffed it with huge bottles of peach/apple apple juice, regular apple juice, orange juice, grape juice, grapefruit juice, cranberry juice, lemonade, and hawaiian punch. Soon he stomped towards the candy aisle and finished stuffing the bag with every fruit flavored candy there was. When he was done he plopped the bag in front of Kiba who laughed and rung everything up.

"I already know you don't have the money to pay for all of this." He said as he finished putting the things back into the bag and handing it back. Naruto snatched the bag even though he was extremely grateful Kiba was paying for him. Said brunette leaned his elbows on the counter and looked into deep blue eyes.

"So why don't you tell me what's eatin' ya huh?" He said smiling. Naruto glared at him before sighing and placing a hand on his now slightly pudging stomach.

"Everyone keeps commmenting on how my stomach is getting bigger and it's making me mad. Iruka said I looked like I had a pillow under my shirt, Sakura giggled and said I looked adorable, Shikamaru said I looked like I ate too much, Gaara won't stop poking it, and Sasuke said I was begining to look like Santa! I didn't even know Santa was pregnant!" He screamed exasperated. Kiba smiled and sat up patting the blond's head lightly.

"Don't worry about it. Everybody's just excited you're starting to show that's all. You have to remember, it's not everyday your best guy friend gets knocked up." Naruto grimaced and crossed his rarms childishly.

"It's not as if I asked to be pregnant." He said shaking his head and walking out the door. This pregnancy stuff was hard work. He would never underestimate the will power of a woman again. He didn't think he'd last through this month least another six. Taking a grape laffy taffy out of the bag and lightly sucking on it Naruto looked at the park he was walking beside. Right around the corner from the park was Sasuke's house. It wasn't that far from Naruto's house but it was a nice walk away. Naruto didn't really enjoy driving there because it'd only take like five minutes and that was a total waste of gas. After about thirty seconds of staring Naruto decided to go visit the Uchiha. It was winter break(1) now so it had been awhile since he had seen his best friend. though Sasuke did call him almost everyday. He was just so busy with basketball practice lately he really didn't have the time to visit him that often. It didn't make Naruto made though. He knew Sasuke was tired after long hours of grinding on sweaty guys , throwing balls into hoops and practice was pretty harsh now since that giant tournament was coming up in a few months. Heck he would be too tired to even drive home but Naruto knew he did his best so whenever he saw him was good enough for the blond.

It was about ten minutes of walking that he finally saw Sasuke's house come into view. The raven's blue mercedes wasn't in the driveway and Naruto sighed.

'Guess he's at practice.' He thought before walking up to the front door. Sasuke lived with his dad Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi was a little wierd to Naruto and seemed to like asking him about Iruka everytime he came over. It kind of freaked him out a little. It took him a long time before realizing that Kakashi was most likely stalking his adoptive dad and was a super mega uber pervert reading porno books all the time and no doubt looking at it on video.

'No wonder Sasuke is sexually active.'

Naruto chuckled at his joke. He hated when grown ups said sexually active. It really didn't make since. Was it supposed to mean was he like having sex now? Or the other day? Two days ago? A year ago? Five seconds ago? It was a dumb statement to him but whatever. Grown ups were like a group of orange squares(2) made to ruin kids lives forever except for a few of them who were actually cool.

When he got to the front door he opened the mailbox and realized Sasuke hadn't checked his mail yet. Naruto quickly dug in his bag before pulling out five boxes of nerds and a nerds rope. Sasuke wouldn't admit to anyone but Naruto knew he had an absolute fetish with nerds. He wasn't exactly sure why. The blonde threw a couple of gummy worms in too before closing it and making his way to his own house. Today he actually hoped Sasuke didn't visit him. Another thing the raven would never admit to anyone was that he got extremely hyper when he ate candy. And with everything Naruto just put in his mailbox he knew Sasuke wouldn't even be able to sit still. Naruto chuckled at the sight. Kakashi was in for a real treat.

* * *

Month 3 - Week 2

"Are you sure about this Naruto?" Sakura asked as she and her best friend sat on a park bench and flipped through the newspapers. Naruto smiled and scanned a certain article before replying.

"Positive. Shikamaru told me about an article in the newspaper called a pennysaver. It's an article about parents who are looking to adopt kids." Sakura shook her head.

"I know what a pennysaver is Naruto I'm just saying. You want to give up your baby to some people you don't even know. What about Sasuke? What did he think of this?" Naruto shrugged.

"I didn't tell him. Look, Sakura, I realized that this baby is a humongous responsiblility. I don't think I'm ready for it and I don't want him growing up to be in a really bad home. Giving it away is my best option." Sakura sighed and flipped another page. Suddenly her green eyes brightened and she shoved the newspaper in Naruto's face.

"Look at this couple!" She cried happily. Naruto took the papers out of her hands and began reading.

**_"They're names were Thomas and Aki. A japanese womam who married and american man. They were a beautiful couple and said ever since they got married two years ago they've wanted a child. The woman had been sterile all her life and none of the babies at the adoption agency appealed to them. They finally decided to put an ad in the pennysaver and would even pay for a baby if they had to. Two thoughts ran through my mind. Good couple. Too desperate."_**

"I guess we could go take a look at them. They seem like their pretty nice. And they really want this baby." Naruto replied putting a hand on his now very noticeble stomach. He had been growing bigger than normal but it wasn't too bad. He'd hate it when nine months rolled around though.

"I'll go take a look at them tomorrow. I'm sure Iruka would want to come to." Sakura nodded.

"Okay but I'm going with you. And it'll help if Gaara came along too. Just in case their creepy posers." Sakura put down all the newspapers and sighed.

"Naruto. I don't know about this." She said voicing her doubts. The pink haired teen didn't like the fact that her best friend was going through all this trouble just to give his baby away. She wished she cuold convince him that everyone would help take care of the baby but she knew Naruto had made up his mind. Said blond put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine. And let's not tell Sasuke about this alright?" Sakura reluctantly nodded still thinking something was going to go wrong.

* * *

Month 3 - Week 3

**_"Don't you hate it when some grown ups can't slow down and why some can't speed up? And don't you hate it when you're stuck in the car with the latter? Especially when you feel walking would be faster than the speed your riding? Yeah and don't you just despise the fact that one of your parents drive like that. Yeah meet me dad. "_**

Naruto sighed as he hung his head out of the window. Iruka was going like ten miles per hour on the interstate and every car behind them would honk before driving around and shouting out loud curses. Naruto and his adoptive father were on ttheir way to meet Aki and Thomas right now...well they were supposed to be there 1 hour 30 minutes and 15 seconds ago but hey whose counting.

Sakura giggled as her blond friend moaned and begged his dad to go faster. She and Gaara decided to go with Naruto to meet these people just in case Iruka couldn't handle them. The teacher was a bit of a shy person when it came to meeting other people. The pink haired teen looked towards her second best friend and tried to stiffle her laughter. Gaara was usually stoic and cold so seeing him slightly green with one hand on his stomach and one hand on his head from severe car sickness was absolutely priceless.

Naruto heaved a sigh as Iruka yelled at him for hanging out of window ("You can hurt the baby squashing your stomach against the door! Naruto get in here!"). Today Naruto was pretty depressed. Well he was excited about meeting the new parents of his baby of course but he was also depressed about what happened this morning before he left. Sasuke had come over for a visit before he had to go practice for another game today. Everything was going all fine and dandy until Naruto got an extremely nervous phone call from Aki saying she wanted to meet him in a few hours. Sasuke had thought it was some girl and got pretty upset. Naruto calmed him down saying it was just his aunt out in the country who wanted him to drop by because she was sick. Everthing seemed okay but then Naruto had to go to the bathroom. During that time Aki called back after remembering she forgot to tell them how to get there and since Iruka wasn't at home, Sasuke picked up the phone...

_"Hello?"_

_"H-Hello?" Replied a soft voice laced with nervousness. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and glanced towards the bathrrom door. This sounded like the woman Naruto was walking to earlier._

_"Um...how may I help you?" He asked wondering what this lady could possibly want again. The woman gave a small 'eep' at his tone and and took a long time before replying._

_"M-May I-I speak to...to...N-Naruto...please..." She stuttered quietly. Sasuke rolled his eyes through the telephone. This lady was sounding less and less like a 'sick aunt' and more and more like trouble._

_"Naruto's in the bathrrom may I take a message." He said as if talking to a child. The Uchiha guessed that was the best way to handle her because he could almost sense her calmng down._

_"Um...I...I j-just wanted t-to tell him how...to get t-t-o my house. I-It's pretty far...away and I-I didn't w-want him to g-get...lost..." Sasuke frowned. Naruto should know how to get to his own aunts house right? Then this obviously wasn't his aunt._

_"May I ask whose calling and why do you need to see Naruto?" The woman suddenly tensed up again and Sasuke nearly banged his head on the wall for his slip up._

_"M-M-My n-name is...A-Aki. N-Naruto c-called me...f-from the...my p-pennysaver ad i-in the p-paper...s-so I could...could meet him..." Aki finally got out after about five minutes of trying. Sasuke's face grew hard as he stared at the bathroom door. Why did Naruto call someone from an article about desperate couple looking for children to adopt? Sasuke was going to have a_ _very long talk with the blond when he stopped hiding in the bathroom._

_"I'm sorry but Naruto will have to call you back later." He said not even waiting for an answer as he hung up. The raven stood up quickly and went to the door rapping on it hard._

_"Naruto why the hell did you call someone from the pennysaver?! Are you trying to give away the baby? Whaht the hell are you thinking?! Naruto come out of there right now or I swear to god I'll-" Sasuke's sentence was cut off when Naruto held the door wide open. Ever since the blond heard his best friend answer the phone he stayed in the bathroom to think of a really good excuse to get out of a situation like this one. _

_"Naruto you-"_

_"Calm down Sasuke it's not for me." Naruto said walking past the Uchiha calmly even though his heart was pounding twenty miles an hour._

_"My friend Miyako was talking to me about her baby coming soon but she didn't want to keep her so I told her I'd look through the pennysaver and help her find a family. That was just the lady calling back." The blond let out a silent breath of relief when he saw Sasuke calm down._

_"So why did you tell me it was your sick aunt?" _

_"Because I knew you'd blow up like you did." Sasuke smiled._

_"Yeah well you better do anything like that again. What was I thinking? You giving up the baby? You must be rubbing off on me dobe." He said grabbing his stuff and bidding goodbye for practice. Naruto lead him out saadly. Boy was Sasuke going to hate him._

Naruto groaned as the finally pulled into the driveway. He was suddenly wondering whether he should go through with this or just fake sick and go home. His descion was made when Gaara repeatedly banged on the back of his seat demanding he let him out. He figured the red head was sick to his stomach because Iruka was going so slow. Gaara was use to riding fast..._really_ fast. The blond undid his seatbelt and got out of his orange chevy pick up truck. After waiting for everyone Iruka finally walked up to the door and before he could even knock it sung open revealing their host.

Aki was a short woman that looked no older than twenty five. She had short black hair that reminded Naruto of his friend Hinata and large green eyes. Her skin was as pale as Gaara's and Sasuke and the top of her nose was decorated with large freckles and a deep blush. The young woman straightened her self and smiled nervously.

"H-Hi I'm Aki J-Jefferson. Oh I-I guess y-you already know me from the p-paper (insert nervous laugh here). You must b-be N-Naruto and th-this must be your...your dad I-Iruka. N-Nice t-to...finally m-meet you. And a-are th-these you friends..hi I-I'm Aki b-but you pr-probably...heard o-of m-me from Naruto...but just i-in case...I'm Aki." She said frantically shaking everyone's hands. Gaara smirked at the woman's nervousness and decided to have some fun.

"So your name's Aki right?" He earning a stiffled laugh from Naruto and glares from Iruka and Sakura. Aki nodded furiously and tucked a loose strand behind her ear.

"I'm Gaara Suna and this is my friend Sakura Haruno. What was your name again?" He didn't get his answer because Sakura had smacked him across the head and Iruka asked to go inside. Everyone was lead into a small living room and Naruto sat down in a tiny armchair which was actually quite comfortable if he did say so himself. The sounds of fottsteps could be heard as Naruto turned to see a man walk into the room. He looked no older than his early thirties and had ruffled blond hair and deep violet eyes. Naruto guessed he ws probably a looker 'back in his day'. It wasn't as evident now but it wasn't completely gone.

The man smiled and sat next to his wife wrapping his arms around her shoulder after shaking Iruka hand.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you all. I'm Thomas. Thomas Jefferson." This time Naruto couldn't control his laughter everyone turned to him as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"S-Sorry. I just couldn't resist." He said trying to control his after giggles. Sakura slapped her forehead and everyone turned away. Iruka sighed and gestured towards the still chuckling blond.

"This of course is Naruto. These two here are Sakura and Gaara, Naruto's best friends. And I as you know am Naruto's dad Iruka. Now why don't we get started." He said grabbing some papers off the table. Naruto groaned silently and raised his hand as if in class.

"Can I go to the bathroom? I really got to pee like really badly." Thomas smiled and Aki looked around nervously.

"U-um...um...th-the bathrooms...up up the st-stairs to...to y-your left and-" Naruto stood up cutting her off.

"Thanks." He said making his way up the stairs. Sakura and Gaara loked at him before looking at each other in a silent agreement. They both stood, excused themselves and followed the blond upstairs who was currently smiffing everything in the whole entire bathrrom.

"They sure got a lot of stuff in here." He said sniffing some expensive looking perfume. Suddenly a dog like sneeze erupted from his nose and he wiped it slowly on his jacket sleeve.

"What was that?" He asked sniffing the bottle again before another sneeze sounded.

**"Stop sniffing it kit I;m having an allergic reaction."** Naruto looked around trying to figure out where the voice came from before his eyes widened.

'Kyuubi?'

**"Who do you think it is the easter bunny?"** The old spirit replied shaking her fluffy head making Naruto do the same.

'Where have you been all this time? Hiding in the shadows.' He teased sniffing more stuff. Kyuubi growled.

**"For your information I was sleeping enjoying the last few moments before I had to deal with you. Stop sniffing stuff!!"** Naruto stopped before another sneeze came round. He picked u a bar of soap and gave it a quick whiff before the fox could yell at him. It smelled really good like, apples and melons mixed together. Shrugging he stuffed it in his pocket before walking out.

'So what brings your almighty prescence now?' The blond thought. He was almost at the end of his third month. His stomach was getting more pudgier by the day and he no longer looked like there was a pillow stuffed under his shirt.

**"Your almost at your fourth month and I know you're going to need much more help than you're getting so I decided to wake up from my slumber. But everything seems to be in order so I might take a nap for a while."** Naruto smiled as he actually felt the spirits prescence fade away from him. He doubted the lazy old fox would be any help to him anyway. A tapping of a foot caught him out of his trance as he looked up to see Gaara looking scolding and Sakura with one hand crossed over her chest and one hand stretched out. The blond sighed and reached into his pocket pulling out the soap and placing it in the pink haired girls hand. These two were going to be the actually handful.

* * *

I stopped it here because I felt it was enough. This is a pretty crappy chapter to me so flamming is allowed I guess. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been takin care of my friend. Who by the way is feeling much better and will be updating her story by next week. I know you spirited away fans are happy. Lol anyway review please and really important note: THIS FANFIC WILL NOT FOLLOW THE JUNO STORYLINE. That means Naruto is NOT going to end up giving his baby away so don't yell at me in the reviews for being exactly like Juno. Oh yeah and this chapter is where I'm stopping the sectioned weeks. It's all just one big month chapter now so Get over it!! Love you!!

(1) - since my wierd scool gets out late our winter break starts in January ad ends Febuary something.

(2) - That's what me and my friend use to call our principle. Now we just say it to any teacher we don't like. Our principle moved up to the whore. Lol


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi Hi! I am so trying to speed up my updates but one piece is distracting the heck out of me and I'm about to lose y mind since it's almost time for my school to start. Man anyway I finally got a laptop so My friend and I don't have to share a computer anymore. Hopefully that'll make my updates go faster but I doubt it. Sorry to leave everyone hanging too please don't hate me. Okay lets go on to the next chapter wooooooooooooo!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...only Sasuke does...and he'll kill me if I ever tried to own him...I'll stop now

* * *

Month 4

It was snowing heavily outside while Iruka was pacing nervously in front of his fron door. He couldn't believe what he said! How could possibly let this happen?! The blond haired demon knew he wouldn't think of his answer while he was half asleep and now said blond was out in the heavy snow driving all the way towards the Jefferson's house with a huge baby filled stomach.

Naruto was growing much, _much _bigger than Iruka had expected him to do. The brunette guessed the baby was bigger than expected but just to be safe he going to take Naruto to Tsunade a bit more often. Iruka quickly grabbed the phone and dialed Naruto's number before quickly hanging up. He didn't want Naruto having a wreck or distracted trying to pick up the phone. After taking a few deep breaths the brunette finally decided who to call. He dialed a couple of numbers before someone picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke is Kakashi home?"

"No he just went out to the video store." Iruka sighed.

"Oh."

"Is something wrong?"

"It's just...I'm nervous about Naruto. I let him drive somewhere but I had no clue it was going to snow this hard. I don't want to call him and get him distracted off the road." He confessed. Sasuke took the sucker he got from Kakashi's secret stash out of his mouth and sat down calmly on the couch.

"Don't worry Iruka he's gonna be fine. If the dobe knows anything at all he knows how to dive in bad weather. I'll text him to call yo when he's safe somewhere." The raven could hear a small sigh on the other end as Iruka calmed down.

"Thanks. Oh and Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"It's Iruka-Sensei to you." Sasuke sighed.

"Hai Hai."

* * *

"What's the deal. What's the hurry. I'm not going. You you aren't toooooooooooooo."

The radio blared loudly as Naruto sped his way across the interstate towards the Jefferson's house. Iruka had signed them up for an open adoption and he had just gotten some great news from Tsunade that he needed them to know. But he knew it would be hard to talk to them on the phone (especially Aki who couldn't even speak for five minutes after saying hello) so he decided to pay them a visit.

"Come on closer. Come on faster. I'm in love and so are youuuuuuuuuuuuuu."

Turning on his designated exit, the blond reached slowly for his phone and dialed clicked a speed dial number. He was about fifteen minutes away from the house and by the looks from the snow outside he knew his dad was worried sick about him.

"It's only a matter of timeeee. Before we fall down belowwwwwwwwwwww. Why can't you see this is where we should be or should I have let you gooooooooo?!"

"Naruto?" Naruto raced to turn the music down as the voice called him over and over again.

"Hey...Sasuke." He replied laughing nervously since the raven caught him in the middle of his singing moment.

"Dobe you're dad's worried sick about you."

"I know I know but if I had called him he would have buried me in questions and I didn't want to deal with that just yet."

"I guess I can understand that. Where are you anyway? You really shouldn't be driving in this weather."

"I'm going over Thomas and Aki's house for a quick visit. I found out some new information on the baby that I thought they should know." The blond instantly pulled the phone away from his ear and grimaced. He had totally forgotten Sasuke didn't know about him giving the baby away. Sasuke's eyes hardened and he looked dangerously towards the phone.

"Who the hell are Thomas and Aki and why the hell do you need to give the information about the baby?" He growled. Naruto flinched and laughed awkwardly.

"No no not _our_...I mean not my baby my friends's baby Miyako. Remember I told you about her?" He said trying to cover up his mistake. Sasuke still didn't calm down though.

"Why do you have to risk _your_ life and the baby's just to give them information about her baby?"

"Because teme she almost ready to deliver and she's getting to big to drive."

**"God cut the crap and get off the phone with him you both are irritating and he's to damn nosy for my liking."**

"Sasuke I'll have to call you back. I'm pulling into their driveway."

"Fine dobe but make sure you call me before you go home."

"Yes ma'am." Naruto chuckled before hanging up on the overprotective raven. Sometimes Sasuke could be just too much to handle. The blond got out of his car and walked up to the front door but like always before he could even ring the doorbell, Aki opened it wide showing her confused and flustered face. Naruto waved hello before walking inside. For the second time being there Naruto realized how comfy the house really was even though it wasn't really that big. It was like a home for a cozy little family which made him even more anxious when he thought of the baby being with them. Thomas came out of the kitchen interupting his thoughts of the home and smiled before ushering him into the living room.

"Oh no I won't be here too long I just had some info on the baby I just thought you might have wanted to know."

**"Hey kit."**

'Not now I'm busy.'

Thomas took his wife's hand into his before sharing an interesting look which Naruto didn't catch since he was focused with Kyuubi.

"Wh-what's...the n-news?" The brunette braved not stuttering as bad as she usually did even though she still held the overly anxious look on her face. Naruto smiled and patted his large stomach.

"Well..." He drawled. "I went to the doctor yesterday and she said everything was going good. The baby's healthy and e's actually starting to kick now." Both adult's eyes widened as they looked at his stomach in wonder.

"Really?" Thomas asked making Naruto grabed both their hands and place it on his stomach. When they felt a small kick they jerked their hands away and looked at it befoe looking back at the baby.

"W-wow..." Aki whispered.

**"Kit..."**

'Not now!'

"Yeah. It's amazing isn't it. But it's a one-sided love unfortunately. Feels good on the outside, hurts like hell on the inside." He joked. Thomas flashed him a smile and Aki stepped closer to her husband.

"I'm also having my ultra-sound next month so I should be able to give you a picture of your little dumplings going to look like. Along with the gender of course."

"That's...That's great." Thomas replied hugging his wife tightly. Naruto smiled at the couple and placed a hand on his stomach. They really wanted this baby, and he would be happy to give it to them.

"N-Naruto...A-are you...are you r-r-really s-sure about...this? I...I mean...w-well...t-the last g-girl we...h-had...s-she..." Naruto turned towards Aki confused shining brightly in his ocean blue eyes.

"She? Oh! You mean the baby? She got cold feet? Dont wory about that I'm perfectly sure. I mean if I could just have the thing now and give it to you I totally would but it probably still looks kind of like a sea monkey right now so I'm just gonna keep it in the oven till it gets a little bit cuter."

Both spouses laughed and thanked Naruto for bringing them the news before escorting him out to his car. The blond checked his watch and cursed at how late it was. He spent more time there than he expected.

**"Kit!!"**

'What?! What do you want?!' Naruto screamed his mind wondering why the fox was so bent on getting his attention.

**"You stupid idiot! You were so caught up on telling your little story you didn't even notice you never cut your phone off!" **The fox screamed beack outraged the boy had the nerve to talk to her like that.

"What are you talking about?" Said boy mummered before taking his phone of of his coat pocket and flicking it open. His eyes widened when he realized the fox was right. He was in such a rush to tell the Jefferson's the news about the baby he forgot his phone was set to not click off when his phone was flicked down but instead automatically put on speaker. Slowly he pulled the phone up to his ear wondering if the person was still on the other line.

"H-Hello?"

"...Naruto?" Replied a familiar voice that sounded hurt, angry, and confused at the same time. Naruto gulped and gripped the phone tighter in his hands.

"Sasuke..."

* * *

Sakura smiled as she wiggled the toy in front of a pudgy face while equally pudgy hands tried to gab it from her. The pink-haired teen was visiting her friend Ami who she hadn't see for a really long time. Ami had had a baby a little while ago so Sakura decided to pay her and the baby a visit. Finally tired from crouching so low the teen looked for her twenty year old friend who had suddenly taken off somewhere in the park. The two girls decided to go walking at the oark near-by Naruto and Sasuke's neighborhood. That way when they were finished, Sakura could pay both their friends a visit.

'They seem to have seperated themselves lately. Now that I think about it, they haven't been talking to each other at all these past few weeks.' She thought wondering why her two friends were acting like they were. If they had gotten into a fight Naruto would have told her all about it. And even id he didn't she would have found out from Sasuke some kind of way. When it came down to the blond idiot, Sasuke always turned to her for advice. But all Naruto really told her about was how he took a trip to the Jefferson's two weeks ago, and how Mrs. Jefferson had told her about the last girl they had chickening out on them.

"Hey. Sorry I ran off. Just wanted to find some cool water since the fountain didn't work." Sakura's friend Ami said handing said teen a bottle of cool water. Sakura smiled and opened it befoer taking a long sip.

"Thanks! I needed that." She replied watching her friend pour some of her water into a sippy cup and giving it to her baby. Sakura looked at the two before frowning.

"Hey Ami..." The twenty year old brunette looked up questioningly towards her friend who suddenly seemed uncertain about something.

"Yeah?" Sakura looked down suddenly afraid to ask the question that had been plauging her since the beginning of her visit.

"Have you ever...thought about giving your baby away...when you were pregnant with him?" She finally asked. Ami stared at her for a second and Sakura sighed heavily.

"Sorry. I know it's probably a touchy subject."

"Actually yes I have." The pink-haired teen looked up sharply at her friend her green eyes wide.

"Really?" Ami nodded.

"Yep. When I was pregnant with Kishimoto, I felt like I couldn't handle him when he was born so I looked through the pennysaver for a couple to give him away to. I found this really nice couple called the Jefferson's...but they weren't as good as they seemed." Sakura's eyes narrowed dangerously but waited for her friend to go on.

"The woman was really pretty, and the man was quite handsome. They're house was nice and cozy, I thought Kishimoto would be so happy there." Suddenly the brunette stopped what she was doing her honey colored eyes distant.

"But...something was...off about them..." She finally sad after a long pause. Sakura cocked her head in confusion.

"Like how?" She asked really wanting to get to the bottom of this. Ami got to the back of Kishimoto's stroller and began walking motioning for Sakura to follow her.

"The woman she...she could never really talk straight. She always mummered and stuttered all the time. She shook uncontrollably and seemed so meek and fragile, like if you took the wrong tone with her she would break. At first I thought this was normal but when I saw her taking some medication one day...I knew something was wrong with her.

The husband didn't seem all to innocent either. He loved his wife and I knew they were happy but they were just too...anxious for my liking. An he...he seemed like he payed all his attention on her and trying to make her feel better...and I had a feeling neither of them would pay much attention to my baby. But I brushed those feelings aside because I knew I couldn't take any more care it him than they would and I wanted my baby to be happy. But still..."

"I don't mean to interupt but were the couple's name Aki and Thomas?" Ami eyes widened and she turned towards her friend.

"Yeah! Yeah that's what their name's were. Aki and Thomas Jefferon. I thought it was so funny at first." She said smiling. Sakura's frowned deepened and she put a finger to her chin before remembering what Naruto had told her.

"So you're the last girl they had! You're the one who chickened out on them!" She exclaimed. Aki coughed and chocked a little before looking at her pink-haired friend as if she had grown another head.

"**_I _**chickened out on **_them_**?! Oh no no no!! You have it all wrong! **_They _**chickened out on **_me_**!" She replied. Sakura's face turned to horror and shock.

"What?!"

"Yeah, _they _decided they weren't ready for a baby and called it off at the last minute. I was outraged then but when I had Kishimoto, I realized how much I wanted to keep him anyway.

Look I have no clue how you know them but if you have a friend or something who's gonna give their baby away to them, stop it before it gets too late. That man and that woman...their cracked. I don't know how, I don't know why. All I know is they are and I wouldn't trust them with my child anyway. Plus they'll probably cancel on you at the last moment like they did me only your friend might not actually want to keep their baby."

Sakura gulped loudly before excusing herself and running towards her car. She knew from the very beginning something was wrong with that couple. She had to stop them before they do what they did to Ami to Naruto.

* * *

Heh Heh Heh. Well this is the turning point my friends. The climax is coming up I hope you all know what that means. If you don't just think about what the climax of Juno was and see if you can figure it out. Of course I had to put the sea monkey thing in their. I mean it was one of the funnist parts in the whole movie. I'd be a UBJ if I didn't put it in there. And for those who don't konw what UBJ means it means uber jag. An for those who don't know what a jag means it means a jubkie and a fag put together. Yeah my other friend came upwith that word. She's really mean. Anyway blugirlami21 that of course was your character. Congratulations. You are an important part of this story because you saved Naruto from getting treated like you did by the Jeffersons. And you also stopped hi from making the biggest mistake in his whole life. You must be really proud. Lol okay well you know what to do. Click that button and pound those keys. Whoever puts a review up first gets a special cookie from the joker. It has a built in kinfe that'll give you scars like hi and an automatic bomb when you swallow it. It's a one of a kind so you better hurry and review so you can get it.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So um the climax of the story is comin up doesn't that make you all happy. I did the math in my head (which was pretty hard to do considering my short attention span) and the story should have about I'd say ten chapters probably. Well not including the epilouge of course. But I had this idea about making a sequel. If anyone thinks this is either a good idea, a bad idea, or a what the heck is she thinking why would make a sequel to a story like this kind of idea then tell me in the reviews of course.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but what I do own is that evil ferret in my sock drawer that won't come out because my cute pink socks smell like jelly because I stuck some in there during dinner because...(drons on and on)

* * *

**Month 5**

Sakura gulped loudly as she raced towards the home of Thomas and Aki Jefferson. She couldn't believe she actually let Naruto get involved with this couple. She can't believe she actually suggested this couple to him! What was her problem?! She had a gut feeling, a promonition that these people were...were...were cracked. Call it her women's intuition or whatever you like but something told her not to get involed with them and what does she go and do? Get involved with them! And dragged Naruto into it none-the-less. And no she was risking her life to fix this mess since she already lied to two policeman, ran three red lights, five stop signs, swerved from lane to lane, and almost hit a buggy into on-coming traffic!

But finally (since she did speed on the interstate) the pink-haired teen pulled into the driveway of the Jefferson's and raced up to the front door. She of course expected it when Aki swung the door opened revealing her flushed and confused face before she could even lift her finger to ring the doorbell. Sakura quietly let herself in and stared at the short woman in front of her studying her behavior. Aki seemed to flinch at ever soft sound, and nervously played with her hands the whole time. Sakura also noticed even when she talked the brunette barely met her gaze but kept it on the floor. Something was definately wrong with her.

"Is your husband home?" The pinkette finally asked which caused Aki to flinch noticebly.

"Y-Yes. H-hold..hold on..." The brunette replied before running upstairs. It was a couple of minutes before Thomas came down his wife's hand in his own.

"Um...you're Naruto's friend aren't you? Sakura was it?" Sakura nodded and suddenly everything she had prepared to tell them off with suddenly vanished. They looked so...happy together. Could she really make them feel so guilty wth everything she was going to say. Couldn't she just say that they didn't want the deal anymore and everyone would leave happy? Maybe they weren't really going to cancel on Naruto. No...she was going to listen to her...intuition this time. And she had to trust Ami's word. She went through it first hand. She had to cancel on them. But she couldn't find it in her heart to tell them off...

So she just laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her like her blond haired best friend.

"Y-Yeah um...I'm actually here for Naruto. You see he's getting to big to drive so um...he sent me here to tell some really important news." She replied noticing how the grip on their hands tightened at the sound of news. Sakura's eyes narrowed slightly. She was going through with this. They couldn't handle a baby, not Ami's, not Naruto's, not any.

"Oh...is that so?" Thomas said smiling warmly. "Why don't we sit in the living room and talk about it over some coffee?" Sakura shook her head.

"I won't be long. You know this month he's getting his ultra-sound and we'll be throwing him a baby shower soon but you won't have to worry about anything." The pinkette's heart raced as the couple in front of her shared a confused glance.

"W-Why...n-not?" Aki asked. Sakura faked a small sad smile.

"Naruto's grown attached to that little bugger in his stomach and it'll be really hard for him to part with it. I don't think he really wants to give the baby up so he sent me here to tell you he's going to keep it." Sakura looked towards Aki who hung her head down as if sad but her eyes betrayed her showing all kinds of relief.

"O-Oh..." She whispered.

"Yeah, so that's all. Oh and if I were you I wouldn't say anything about this to Naruto. It'll make him feel guilty then he'll be torn between giving the baby away or keeping it. We definately don't want to deal with that, especiallly since he's nearing closer and closer to his due date." The couple nodded and Sakura turned to leave out the door until something caused her to turn around and actually shed a real sad smile.

"Sakura..." Aki said leaving her husbands hand and taking the pinkette's hand into her own.

"...Thank you."

* * *

"THEY DID WHAT?!"

Sakura winced as her best friend screamed in her ear. This was really getting hard to deal with.

"Yeah. They said something really important came up at their old hometown and they had to rush out there. I think it was something about Aki's mom being sick. Anyway they left this morning. _Early _this morning." Naruto groaned and placed a hand on his now humongous stomach.

"How could they do this to me?! Sakura I can't take care of this baby! I just can't! I'm not responible, I can barely remember to take out the trash, I'm clumsy, I sleep like a rock, I have so many faults that concern the taking care of a baby area it's not even funny!" He screamed tears staring to fall from his eyes. Sakura sighed and sat beside him on the bed that was surrounded by piles of junk. It had been a while since they last came here. When Naruto didn't answer his home phone she figured he would be in _that _place.

"Naruto..." She said wrapping him into a hug. The blond rested his head on her shoulder and sighed.

"Sakura I can't take care of this baby." He whispered after a long moment of silence. Sakura shook her head.

"Yes you can. You might not know it now but you can Naruto." The pink haired teen felt water on her shoulder as her best friend shook his head at her words.

"How could they do this to me?" He croaked. Sakura suddenly felt a heavy weight of guilt at the pool of her stomach. Naruto was taking this harder than she thought but...it was for his own good. His and the baby's.

"Naruto look at me." She replied pulling away so that she could look him in the face. "Naruto this is _your _baby. You are going through Hell and high water to have this baby just so you can give it away? Winter break is almost over and you are going to go through so much shit from a truck load of stupid insensitive jerks. You cannot endure all of this, just to give this baby away you can't do that. You're fighting a huge battle here and this..." She said placing her hand on his stomach. "...this is your prize. If you gave it away, what would be your reward?"

"Just knowing it's safe in a good family." Now it was Sakura's turn to shake her head.

"All that glitters isn't gold Naruto. Sometimes what you think is good isn't so great after all. Thomas and Aki might have loved each other, and had a nice cozy home, bu there's more to a good family than that. You have me, Gaara, Shikamaru, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, and even Kiba. Not to mention their friends, and their friends friends, Naruto you have loads of people who love you and we'll be there for you. That's all you need for a good family. People who love and care for you." Naruto sniffed and nodded before wiping his tears away.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Sakura. For being there for me." Sakura smiled before letting out a playful 'hmph!'

"Yeah well, don't expect anything more. My caring isn't for free you know." She said earning a laugh out of her blond counterpart. The pink-haired teen smiled and took her best friends hand.

"Come on. Let's get out of this dump."

* * *

Naruto grumbled as he waddled out of the house. He had to go to Kiba's store today since he hadn't had any peach/apple apple juice in a while. But he had to walk the whole way because Iruka thought he was too big to take his little orange chevy right down the street. The blond sighed. He needed the walk anyway. All this baby was making him feel fat and he felt really bad lately since he's been biting everyone's head off. Like that time Kakashi came over to visit Iruka and commented how he looked 'plump and happy'. Naruto had spent the whole day crying in the bathroom and Iruka missed work trying to get him out. Kakashi apologized but only after Naruto nearly killed him by strangling him until his face turned blue.

Most of his friends kept their distance too except Sakura and Gaara. Only because Sakura cared too much, and Gaara didn't care at all. They visited him sometimes but most of his friends just called to make sure he was okay. Obviously they knew what would happen if they took a wrong step. Who knew word could get out so fast?

The ringing of a bell announced a customer in the Inuzuka convience store. Kiba looked up and smiled at his friend who came waddling in like a penguin.

"Hey fertile mertle. I got your bag right here." He greeted pulling out a large paper bag. Naruto scowled and snatched it from the dog-loving jerk.

"Is everything in it dog shit?" Kiba chuckled at the name. He knew Naruto was vicious when people talked about him but there was nothing he could do since Kiba had payed for his secret stash everyday...and because Naruto couldn't get behind the counter but that wasn't the point.

"Everything you asked for. Five nerds, three laffy taffy's, nerds rope, gummi bears, gummi worms, sour gummi worms, skittles, sour skittles, now or laters, a large jug of peach/apple apple juice, regular apple juice, orange juice, grape juice, grape fruit juice, hawaiian punch, and lemonade." The brunette reported. Naruto smiled warmly making it seem like he never even tried to bite Kiba's head off.

"Thanks a lot man. I totally owe you like...a bunch." He replied hoisting the bag up as if he was carrying a baby. How ironic was that?

"No problem. Just get unpregnant soon and that'll pay all the debt you owe me." Naruto threw back a flipper as he waddled out the door. Grabbing a lemonade out the blond made his way towards Sasuke's house. He still hadn't talked to the raven after that incident with the Jefferson's. Right now he knew Sasuke was at basketball practice so he was just going to sneak the nerds and nerds rope in the mailbox as an apology. Naruto felt guilty for not explaining the situation or even letting Sasuke know his decision. Of course the blond knew he would be against it and probably lock Naruto in his room for all eternity...or until the baby was born...but that wasn't the point. It was Sasuke's baby too and he deserved to know what was going on.

Naruto chuckled slightly as his thoughts ran through his mind. It was weird saying Sasuke's baby since the raven had sex so much Naruto couldn't see him tied down to a child. Actually the thought was hilarious and as the blond put the nerds in the raven's mailbox he was almost bursting with laughter. The sight of Sasuke rocking a baby to sleep or burping it after food was just too much for the blond. But the sight of Sasuke opening the door after hearing his laughter and staring at him with wide eyes was even worse.

Naruto slowly stopped laughing and stared at the brunette in front of him. The mercedes wasn't in the driveway so how was Sasuke home? He should be at basketball practice now.

"H-Hey Sasuke. I didn't know you would...be here." The blond-haired teen said after many long agonizing seconds of awkward silence. Sasuke blinked twice before opening the door fully and walking onto the porch.

"Kakashi took my car to the bookstore since his is in the repair shop." He replied. Naruto made a long 'oh' before laughing awkwardly.

"Ha ha...well I only came by because Kiba gave me too many nerds and I thought you'd like some." He lied before turning to waddle away. After about two steps and hand on his wrist stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Naruto..." Sasuke started but trailed away. What was he going to say? He really didn't want to bring up what he heard over the phone but...he was tired of this silent charade and he wanted to do something about it. Naruto slid his wrist out of Sasuke's hand and gave him a fake smile that reminded him of Sasuke's cousin Sai who was never really good at showing emotions.

"Sakura and Gaara are coming to pick me up for my ultra-sound soon so I better get going." Sasuke swallowed loudly as his eyes drifted towards Naruto fairly large stomach.

"Should I...go too?" The question completely caught Naruto off gaurd and he almost choked on his spit. Keyword: Almost. Instead the blond let a real smile grace his face at the raven's determination. Even through all that happened the past few weeks Sasuke was trying to at least make an effort of being there and helping out and that made Naruto one happy pregnant guy.

"Don't you have to try out new members today?" Sasuke nodded hestinatly and Naruto put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. You don't have to push yourself. How about when it's all over I'll ask Gaara to drop me off here? You should be home by then right?" Once again Sasuke nodded and Naruto beamed him that famous smile that made every room lift awkward tension.

"Alrighty then see you in a few hours." He said before patting his shoulder and turning to waddle away.

**"That kid's alright kit. That kid's alright..."**

**_I smiled at Kyuubi's words and barely supressed the urge to run back to the raven. Even though I still couldn't see Sasuke tied down to a baby (and the thought was still hilarious) I knew that he would be there for me when I needed it. And as I thought that, I felt I could do anything..._**

* * *

"Granny is it ready now?" Tsunade felt a vein pulse at the top of her head. This was the 16th time Naruto had whined ever since he got inside the damn office. The older blond grumbled multiple curses under her breath before slamming the tube of gel beside the younger.

"Yes brat! Now it's ready." She hissed impatiently earning Naruto a smack across the head by Sakura. Gaara rolled his eyes as the blond giggled when Tsunade rubbed the gel all over his enlarged tummy.

"That is some cold crap. What is it for anyway?"

**"How did I get stuck inside such an idiot?"**

"It helps me and the machine see the baby easy and clearer." She replied grabbing the ultra-sound machine and rubbing it spreading the gel around even more. Sakura and Gaara focused their attention from their idiotic friend to the screen that was displaying some weird looking stuff that looked nowhere near a baby.

"This is really cool..." Sakura whispered. Naruto sat up slightly to see and hissed in pain when the baby kicked his stomach.

"Whoa! I saw that! The baby just kicked didn't it? That was so cool." The pink-haired teen squealed earning a fierce glare from Naruto.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it." The blond replied not even covering up the sarcasm that dripped heavily from his words. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and directed her gaze back to the screen. After a few more seconds Naruto did the same and his cerulean eyes widened.

"Whoa is that going on inside of me?!"

**"Yes it is kit. Sometimes I wonder if the baby is going to be okay in your stomach."**

'Hey I didn't ask those crazy psychopathic scientist to put you inside me and I didn't ask to get knocked up okay?! I'm going through a living hell for this kid so you better be thanking me instead of critizing.'

**"I'm sorry. Thank you so much for carrying my baby. Now it can _die _happy."**

"The baby looks pretty normal on screen. There's the head..." Tsunade said snapping him out of his enternal argument and circling a spot that kept nodding up and down as if confirming her explanation. "..there's the feet and the hands are right here. Everything is regular sized so I don't see how your stomach got so-" Everyone turned their attention to the busty doctor who was staring at the screen with wide eyes. Naruto looked around frantically.

'Kyuubi what's wrong?!'

**"She found out."**

'What? She found out what?'

"What's wrong?" Saskura asked nervously. Tsunade turned towards them before pointing to the screen.

"Do you see that?" She asked circling a certain spot. "It's a second head. Right there! Do you know what this means?" Naruto's eyes grew as big a saucers.

"My baby has two heads?!" He screamed before getting smacked against the head again this time by Gaara.

"No you idiot." The red head hissed before turning back to the screen. "It means you're having twins." Naruto's eyes (if it was possible) grew ten times bigger and he turned around quickly to face Tsunade.

"Twins? Really? Are they identical? What gender are they?" The blond asked like eager kid on the way to the candy store. Tsunade scowled at the many questions.

"They are..." The machine rolled around Naruto stomach for about thirty seconds before the older blond could answer. "They are two girls. Identical or not will be decided when they're born. Just know this Naruto, twins are difficult to carry. Since you're body isn't made to carry even one baby this is going to be rough. I want to see you more often. At least every one or two weeks. Which means your next next appointment should be on the twentieth..." She said mumbling the last part and walking towards her desk to set up the appointment. Naruto sat up as Gaara wiped the gunk of his stomach. He couldn't believe it! He was going to have twins! Oh now he couldn't wait to show Sasuke the ultra-sound. That teme was going to get a kick out of this one.

* * *

Naruto smiled and continued tuning his guitar while Sasuke sat beside him scribbling on a small notebook. It had been a couple of hours since Naruto first arrived at the raven's house and had eagerly showed him the ultra-sound. Sasuke gazed at it in child-like wonder before letting out a 'What the hell?! There's another baby?!' and nearly fainting on the couch. Fortunately Kakashi was already on the couch and kicked Sasuke back into reality before the brunette could land on him. After that they raided the pervert's sake cabinet as payback and hightailed it upstairs to Sasuke's room. As soon as they got there Naruto grabbed the guitar and began practicing his new song he had written. Then they drunk half the bottle of sake, took a nap, and got up again to where they were now. Finally satisfied with how his guitar sounded Naruto began playing a few chords and glanced at the words on the paper Sasuke had been working on. Naruto wrote the songs but Sasuke perfected them, well all except one.

"I took the polaroid down in my room. I'm pretty sure you have a new girlfriend. It's not as if I don't like you. It just makes me sad whenever I see it. Cause I like to be gone most of the time. And you like to be home most of the time. If I stay in one place I'd lose my mind. I'm a pretty impossible person to be with." Naruto stopped strumming and Sasuke looked up to see the blond's brows furrowed.

"What's wrong dobe?" The brunette asked looking from his paper to the blond. Naruto shook his head slightly before pointing at the lyrics on the paper.

"I don't remember writing this." He confessed. Sasuke smirked.

"That's because you didn't. I couldn't figure out a chorus part because of your terrible hand writing so I wrote this part myself." Naruto made a small 'oh' before frowning.

"My handwriting is not that bad." The blond whined. Sasuke just chuckled.

"Play the song dobe." Naruto stuck his tongue out and threw a flipper.

"Teme." He replied grabbing the guitar again and picking up where he left off. "Joey never met a bike that he didn't wanna ride. And I never met a Toby that I didn't like. Scotty liked all of the books that I recomended. Even if he didn't I wouldn't be offended." Naruto put the guitar down since Sasuke still wasn't finished writing and snuggled deeper into the beanbag he was sitting on. It was actually quite comfortable even though it was a little flat.

"So teme..." Sasuke let out a small 'hn' before Naruto continued. "Why don't we get the group back together for the talent show coming up. I heard whoever wins get's a thousand dollars as first prize. We could really use that." Sasuke looked at him over his reading glasses and frowned.

"No way." He replied before going back to his work. Naruto pouted.

"Why not?"

"Because Naruto the talent show is in May. That's two months from now. You'll be seven months pregnant. There's no way you could even hold a guitar with two seven month old twins in your stomach let alone play it." Naruto groaned and angrily plopped his head on his hand. He loved Sasuke dearly but sometimes he could really be a party pooper.

"You're a a party pooper you know that." Sasuke chuckled.

"Only for you." There as silence after that and Sasuke continued writing while Naruto began to count the dust specks that landed on the stack of letters Sasuke got from his fan girls. A quick thought ran through his head as he grabbed the heavy box.

"Hey Sasuke..." Sasuke let out a small 'hn' before Naruto continued. "Has there ever been someone you wished you could date?" The blond asked reading through all Sasuke leters. They were basically letters that screamed 'I am so despreate. Please go out with me or I'll hang myself since I'm so pathetic.' It was sad actually. Sasuke who was still busy perfecting Naruto song answered unconsciously which caused Naruto to blush ten shades darker.

"I wish I could date you." He replied. Naruto felt his heart quicken and scoffed unbelievingly.

"Yeah right. You've probably had tons of better lays after me." He said reaching for another letter as Sasuke scribbled some more.

"I thought the question was who I wished to date not who was a better fuck." Naruto felt the blood leave his whole body and return once again to his face.

"I know that teme!" He retorted. Sasuke let out a small 'hn' before Naruto continued. "I was just saying other girls would probably qualify for you to date more than I would." At this it was Sasuke's turn to scoff.

"Like who?" He asked. Naruto looked away thoughtfully.

"What about...Nina?" Sasuke shook his head and went back to writing.

"Slut." He replied. Naruto shook his head and looked thoughtful again.

"Ino?"

"Super slut."

"Cheerleader captain."

"Mega slut."

"Hinata?"

"Cousin."

"TenTen?"

"Loser."

"Temari."

"Scary."

"Karin?" At this Sasuke almost choked on air. Keyword: Almost.

"Why they hell would I date Karin. She's the biggest slut in the world. Not to mention she's creepily obsessed with me." Naruto smiled.

"Well you could probably get past the creepiness and date her. I'm sure she's not _that _big of a slut. And who knows you might actually like her." Sasuke scoffed again before returning back to his job.

"Never. In. Life." He replied. Naruto laughed before grabbing the guitar and singing the part his raven had written since their conversation. It wasn't that Naruto wanted to force Sasuke to date someone he didn't want to it was just that he loved Sasuke. He didn't want the raven to force himself to love him just because he was pregnant with his child. That kind of relationship wouldn't work out at all. So putting Sasuke with another person was good in showing him that he didn't need to feel obligated. Naruto would be alright if he loved someone else. Who knows. Maybe he really would learn to love Karin.

* * *

Longest. Chapter. Ever. I mean seriously!! Anyway so that was chapter 7. Yeah... If that las part didn't tell you about the climax coming up then I thnk you should seriously get your brain checked cause that one last brain cell is dieing on you. Lol just kidding. Okay so that song in there was of course Tire Swing by Kimya Dawson. It is of course on the Juno soundtrack. And I of course loooooooooove it. Lol. I put Sasuke in glasses on this chapter because it was so cute just imagining him in those cute readig glasses on the floor just writing in a notebook. Definate nosebleed material. Poor Naruto thinks Sasuke feel obligated to him because he's fershizzled up the spout. He doesn't know that Sasuke really loves him but now he made Sasuke think that Naruto doesn't want him and is pushing him away romantically. Now what? Find out in the next chapter but I won't put it up until I get at least thrity five reviews. I need a self esteem boost up. So you know what to do. Grab that mouse, click that button, and pound those keys! Now!!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hi Hi! I know I said I was gonna wait til I got at least thirty reviews but you guys are jerks and I was just way too anxious. Darn me and my short attention span. Lol well anyway here is the climax of the stroy. Doesn't that make you all so very happy...it better. Lol jk jk. This chapter is so sweet and adorable but then of course we have some drama moving on in. Can't have Naruto without drama. Duh! My school's started and I have all honors **and **a AP class so busy busy busy me! Lol. I guess I'm just drabbling on about nothing huh? -sigh- enjoy the story you jerks...

Disclaimer: I remembered this time!! -clears throat- I I I soooooo do not ownnnnnnnn Naaruuuutooooooooo!!

* * *

_Xx Six Months Ago xX_

It was actually quite peaceful in the house Naruto occupied at the moment. The room was completely quiet except for the small ticking of a clock that was soothing enough to put anyone to sleep. The temperature was absolutley perfect, not too hot, not too cold. Yet the blond's eye twitched annoyingly from where he was sitting. It wasn't the fact that ticking of the clock was soothing that made him so irritable. It wasn't the fact that the temperature was absolutely perfect in the room either. It wasn't even the fact that he was sitting in nothing but his boxers and his socks. It was the fact that he decided to play a friendly game of strip poker, not even remembering that he was unlucky, friday the thirteenth was like christmas compared to him.

Sasuke on the other hand was in a very lighthearted mood. It wasn't the fact that he was still fully clothed while the other was not. It wasn't the fact that he had not lost since the game begun. It wasn't even the fact that he had a full house in his hand at that moment. No, it was that fact that the game was basically over, and Naruto only had one more piece of clothing to go.

"Are you ready dobe?" The raven asked giving his best friend a 'I'm totally going to win no matter what your cards are' look. Naruto huffed annoyed.

"Lets just get it over with." He said flopping his cards down which ended up being a bunch of junk. Sasuke smiled and placed down his full house.

"Looks like I win." He said collecting the money they bet and the food they bet as well. Naruto growled as he threw his socks halfway across the room.

"You cheated teme and you know it." Sasuke smirked.

"No you're just really easy." He replied. Earlier today Iruka told Naruto he was going out so the blond decided to come over Sasuke's house for the night. It was almost two in the morning now but that didn't matter. Teenagers stayed up as long as they anted, and Kakashi wasn't at home to rain on their parade so they were going to make the best of that.

"Yeah yeah yeah. So I'm not good at strup poker...or any kind of poker. But at least my rules aren't retarded. Why can't I put my night clothes on?" Naruto asked throwing said clothes at the raven sitting on the floor. Sasuke waved his finger while opening a bag of chips.

"Just be happy I didn't make you streak around the neighborhood naked." He replied making Naruto scowl.

"Thank you oh kind one. You're generousity never ceases to amaze me." He said sarcasm dripping from evey single word. Sasuke snickered softly as the blond made his way into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Did you hear about Diana? You know the cheerleader captain?" He said his mouth full of toothpaste. Sasuke grabbed his glasses before reaching for a black book on one side of him and his chips on the other.

"About her getting knocked up?" He replied opening the book to the middle and began reading. Naruto nodded.

"Lucky it isn't yours huh?" The blond joked. Sasuke scoffed.

"Please, I'll never get anyone pregnant." A silence fell after that but the water in the bathroom kept running.

"Do you use protection?"

"Nope I'm just sterile." Another silence as Naruto tried to figure out if Sasuke was kidding...or serious.

"How many have you done so far?"

"Lost count long time ago." Once again silence followed but this time Naruto cut the water off and walked back inside the room. He sat down looking at his best friend watching him read furiously. It was weird seeing Sasuke in glasses. Actually it was kind of...cute.

"Bet everyone thinks your a sex-god huh?" Naruto said smiling foxily. Sasuke smirked.

"Wouldn't screw me if they didn't." He replied not a least ashamed.

"Every been on bottom?"

"Nope."

"Get blow-jobs?"

"Plenty."

"Gone kinky?"

"Sometimes." Sasuke looked up to his best friend over his glasses and smiled. The blond had a thoughtful look on his face as if trying to think of more questions to ask him.

"Naruto you're still a virgin aren't you?" Naruto's face immediately turned red and he stared towards the ground.

"Maybe..."

Sasuke smiled and put his book down before turning fully towards his cute little dobe.

"Ever had a wet dream before?" Naruto's eyes widened and his face grew darker.

"O-Of course I have!" He replied defensively. Sasuke's smirk grew.

"About who may I ask?" Naruto looked towardsthe ground embarrassed.

"N-No one...in particular." Sasuke hummed disbelievingly before turning back to his book. The faint ticking of the clock was the only thing heard at the moment as one read his book while the other searched his mind.

"Ever kissed before?" The question caught Naruto off guard as he stared at Sasuke in shock.

"What?"

"I don't mean the peck on the lips..." The raven said putting down his book once more. "...I mean the full blown make-out." Naruto scowled and leaned his face in so that his and Sasuke's were only inches apart.

"And what's the point of all these questions?" He hissed through clenched teeth. Sasuke shrugged onyx staring into cerulean.

"Just to see how far your nose can grow." Naruto scowled and pushed in further.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Sasuke smirked widely.

"Something like that." The two glared at each other before Naruto fiannly sat up crossing his arms and letting out a loud 'Hmph!'

"Well for your information I may still be a virgin but I've had my fair share of wet dreams and I've made out..._twice_!" Chuckling caught his attention and he turned around sharply to the snickering raven.

"What's so funny?!"

"The fact that you've barely done anything you're entire teenage life. Pathetic" Naruto scoffed.

"Just because I'm not like _you_ doesn't mean I'm pathetic." Sasuke looked at the blond teasingly.

"You wouldn't last ten seconds during sex." Naruto scowled and stood up quickly.

"Wanna bet?!" He yelled glaring down at his best friend. Sasuke stood up slowly taking off his glasses and putting his hand on his hip.

"Yes I do. Right here right now." The raven replied before putting eveything aside and slowly taking off his clothes. Naruto's face grew bright red as he swallowed loudly.

"N-Now?"

"Unless your scared." Naruto bit his lip. He was going to do it. He was going to have sex! And with his best friend none the less! Well he could always say no..but then Sasuke would never let him live it down. He'd be ridiculed for the rest of his life and the blond wanted to prove that he was not a coward! Sure the object of his 'wet dreams' was basically inviting him to do what he's wanted them to do for a _very_ long time but...this is not how he imagined his first time to be. Naruto's thoughts were cut off when Sasuke suddenly came up behind him wrapping his arms around his waist his bare chest rubbing onto Naruto's bare back.

"Don't worry Naruto. We'll take it nice and slow. Just lay down and I'll do the rest." Suddenly there was a feeling Sasuke had planned something like this for a while now. It was a quiet feeling, but it was there none the less.

Naruto looked at Sasuke nervously before dropping the rest of clothes and slowly climbing onto the bed. The raven climbed on top of him his face lowered to Naruto's only centimeters away as if inviting him for a kiss. It was dark in the room except for a light glow from the lamp by the bed but Naruto liked it that way. Said blond slowly wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and lifted his head to meet awaiting lips in a chaste kiss which suddenly turned into a passionate headted one. Sasuke licked Naruto's bottom lip and ran a hand down the blond's leg making him moan softly. The raven took that opportunity to shove his tongue into Naruto's mouth the pink organ exploring every inch he could reach. After some coaxing Naruto decided to join in a battle of dominance even though he knew Sasuke would win. Unfortunately the blond need air and Sasuke took that time to run kisses down tan skin only stopping to suck on his pulse making the blond gasp and moan his best friends name. Sasuke lifted up and moved towards a tan ear licking the shell softly.

"You know I've wanted this for a very long time." He whispered huskily, sending chills down Naruto's spine. Said blond closed his eyes and planting a soft kiss on a pale shoulder.

"I know." He whispered back even though he didn't believe it before pulling his love back into a kiss.

And before Naruto even knew it, it was all over. Of course the afterglow was still hanging around them, and the cum still covered their bodies and the bed sheets, and Sasuke was still laying beside him, snuggled close and kissing him softly. The moment was glorious and Naruto was extremely content for now. Because he knew by tomorrow morning, everything would go back to being the same, and the blond would just be another page in Sasuke book. Naruto sighed and snuggled closer to said raven as he let sleep take over him. Even though all would be forgotten, he was glad that his best friend was his first. Actually...he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

* * *

To say Naruto was pissed would be the understatement of the whole universe. He wasn't just pissed, oh no he was more than that. He was homicidal. No one thought he would react the way he did since of course people usually get hurt when other people talk about them or ridicule them. Especially someone who happened to be a guy and just happened to get pregnant and just happened to be humogous at just five months. But Naruto was not one of the people.

It was a normal day when school started. Everything was fine, Gaara, Naruto, and Kiba went to their lockers like usually. Then Kiba went off to Algerbra while Gaara and Naruto got stuck with Biology. They brought a big bag of snacks since Naruto's appetite had grown remarkably. But just before they went into the room some random guy walked by and let out a big "Whoa! Dude you're huge! How much did you eat during the break?" It kind of took a while for Gaara to get Naruto off of him.

The situation only got worse when a few girls walked by whispering "Omg is he like pregnant?" or "I think it's a prank!" or "No he just got too fat." They were serious lucky they were right next to the girls bathroom because even though Naruto was big, he could still move fast.

By that time it was fourth period which was still long from lunch and somebody (who didn't get away fast enough because Gaara sat on the other side of the room) decided to still Naruto's snack bag. The good news was Principle Sarutobi knew about the pregnancy thing. The bad news (which was still good news to Naruto) was the boy would be in the nurse's office for at least a week.

Now everyone was at lunch which they never ate in the cafeteria. Naruto grabbed everything that was available and stomped outside with a vein on top of his head since sixth period when some chick snuck pokes at his stomach all period to see if it was real or not. He was glad he took lunch with all the guys he knew because right now he hated girls with a huge passion.

"You okay fertile mertile?"

Except Kiba. He was slightly hating Kiba.

"Shut it mutt I am NOT in the mood." Naruto replied plopping down heavily on the grass beside Shikamaru who was lying down watching the clouds float. Every guy friend Naruto had took lunch with him: Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara, Lee, Neji, Chouji, Shino, Sai, Gaara's brother Kankuro, and of course Mr. Prick and a princess himself if he decided to finally grace them with his prescence.

"Don't worry about it. Just think, in three more months it'll all be over." Naruto glared at Sai who countered him with a smile so fake it was unreal.

"Easy for you to say. You're stomach is baby-free." He grumbled shoving a truck load of food into his mouth. Gaara and Kankuro grimaced disgusted at how the blond ate but said nothing since Naruto was a time bomb just waiting to go off. Said blond reached across and grabbed a cheeseburger from Lee who wasn't looking.

"Do not worry about it my friend! You will change all your negative thoughts when you first hear the baby's cry as it comes out of the womb. The beauty of youth will be so much you will wish for another one!" The green clad teen recited still not noticing his lunch was missing. Naruto scowled.

"I will not wish for anymore these things. Like hell i'm going through this again." He said with his mouth full of cheeseburger. Gaara sighed and rubbed his temples at the idiots surrounding him. Especially the blond one.

"Naruto, those 'things' are called babies." He said pushing his plate towards his best friend who was reaching for something on Kiba's tray. Naruto's face softened as he took the tray. Silence followed which kind of made the group uncomfortable and for a second Gaara thought he had said the wrong thing on mistake.

"Naruto-"

"Where's Sasuke?"

The question caught everyone off guard and they all looked at each other in confusion except Shikamaru who just stayed layed back on the grass watching the clouds go by.

"Sorry Naruto, but we haven't seen him."

"Oh..."

Another silence fell over them more uncomfortable than the first. They actually felt a little sorry for Naruto. The babies were getting bigger and bigger but Sasuke was nowhere to be found lately. They had their suspicions because they knew basketball practice didn't run that long. Actually they all knew were he most likely was right now. They knew what he had been doing the past few days and with whom he was doing those things with. It was only a matter of telling Naruto...

Said blond got up with the trays he emptied in his hands.

"Well I think I'm going to go early. I have to stop by my locker and it's taking me a while to walk around now." He said softly before turning to walk away. All the boys looked at each other and nodded as if in a silent agreement. Kiba stood and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder making him turn around.

"Naruto...um..." The dog loving teen stuttered. Naruto turned fully around sensing something was wrong. Gaara sighed. It was either now or never.

"What Kiba is trying to say is, we know where Sasuke is." Naruto immediately brightened.

"Really?!" Gaara nodded.

"I saw him last in the library, but he might be at his locker now since class is about to start." Kankuro replied. Naruto's smile grew wider.

"Thank you guys!" He said before turning around but this time something stopped him from walking away.

"Haven't you heard?" Everyone looked down at Shikamaru who was still lying down with his eyes closed. Naruto's face showed confusion.

"Heard what?"

"Naruto, Sasuke hasn't seen you in days. Don't you ever think that somethings going on? Even when he had basketball practice in the past he always found the time and energy to come visit you."

"I never really thought about it." Shikamaru opened his eyes to gaze at his friend.

"Sasuke has been 'hanging out' with Karin and I don't mean hanging out as in going to the park, or the movies." Naruto's eyes widened.

"What?" Gaara nodded.

"It's even said that he was taking her to the talent show, and then back to his house for some more 'hanging out.'"

"Naruto we-" But Lee never got to finish his sentence for Naruto took off as fast as he could. Sasuke was dating Karin. What the hell was he thinking?! I mean sure it was Naruto's idea but Karin is such a slut! He knew how much of a whore she was. She probably had every STD under the sun! If he known Sasuke would take him seriously he would have never suggested the damn thing in the first place. He didn't want to get Sasuke sick! Naruto's thoughts were cut off when he found Sasuke putting books into his locker. Unfortunately Sasuke found him too and gave him a small smile.

"Hey dobe. I wanted to tell you something about the talent show."

"Maybe it was the fact that you were taking that slut Karin." Sasuke's face slowly turned into a frown and his eyes narrowed dangerously at Naruto's tone.

"...No...but that's true..." He replied making Naruto ball his fist.

"Sasuke what the hell are you thinking?!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke sighed heavily and put the last of his books into his locker.

"Naruto don't do this to me."

"Don't do what to you?! The question is what are _you _doing?!"

"What you told me to do!" Sasuke replied slamming his locker door and clearly angry. Naruto scowled.

"I didn't want you to take me seriously! Sasuke that bitch has every STD under the fucking rainbow she's like a walking disease! You screw her and you'll get sick for life!"

"I'm not going to get sick! God Naruto what the hell are you biting my head off for?! I'm the one who should be pissed!" Naruto scoffed.

"You?! Why the hell should you be pissed?!"

"Because you are so fucking unfair!"

"Unfair? Unfair?! What the fuck is unfair Sasuke? How is it unfair?"

"It's unfair that you're biting my fucking head off for doing something YOU told me to do! It's unfair that you always make the damn decisions on your own without even caring about my opinion! Like when you ran off and tried to give the baby away without me knowing anything!"

"Sakura and I had that taken care of."

"That's not the point! I should have had some say in it Naruto. You always do things on your own! You make you're decisions on your own. You go off and do a truck load of shit on your own! You never give a damn about what I think! It's unfair that I have to sit on the sidelines and watch you take control! It's my responsibility also Naruto! These are my babies too!" By now the arguement had gathered a large crowd but neither Naruto nor Sasuke noticed, or didn't care. Naruto let out a small dry laugh at Sasuke's last comment.

"_You're_ babies? You screw around with every single person you can get your fucking hands on teacher and student alike and you want to say these are _you're_ babies?!"

"Naruto you're being unfair!" Naruto slammed his fist against the locker.

"NO! This is not unfair! Do you want to know what's unfair Sasuke?! Do you?! Because I know what unfair is! Unfair is that you can fuck anyone, anytime, any place, any fucking day you want to and move on to you're next victim! Me?! I have sex ONCE with my best friend in the whole entire world and I have to carry the evidence around under my fucking sweater!!"

"Naruto..."

"No!! I'm not done because that barely scratches the surface. Look around you Sasuke! What do you see?! People!! I have to walk through a crowd like this every single fucking day and guess what they do!! Can you guess?! They part like the fucking Red Sea and I'm Moses!! The look at me like I'm some kind of lost circus performer!! They hate me, ridicule me, taunt me, spread rumors about me, and treat me like I'm fucking dirt!! You know why Sasuke?! Do you?! No you don't!! Well I know why!! They do that because of you! Because of you, not only am I pregnant, but I'm a freak too!!" Naruto had tears in his eyes by the time he was finished. A quiet mummur pushed through the crowd and some even looked down in shame. Sasuke who was taken aback by the blond's sudden outburst reached a hand towards him.

"Naruto..."

"Don't fucking touch me!" The blond hissed retracting away. "I let you do that once and now look where it got me." Sasuke scowled at the words, his anger searing back into his veins.

"God Naruto what the hell?! You think this isn't any trouble on me?! Do you know how many times I've stayed awake at night wondering if you and the baby were okay?! Do you know how much I'd mess up at practice because I was worrying something would go wrong?! Do you know how I would barely eat because I always believed you would run off and do something stupid?! No you don't!! Do YOU know why?! Because _you're _always running off and doing you're own damn thing! You never even consider my opinion on anything! It drive me fucking crazy Naruto!! That's why I keep screwing around!! That's why I do what I do!! Do you think I can handle this kind of pressure?! Do you think I_ wanted_ this?!" A surprised mummur rippled throughout the whole crowd and Sasuke instantly pursed his lips tight his onyx eyes staring into Naruto's shocked ones, his tears running down and his hands on his swollen stomach. Why the hell would he say something like that?! He wanted these babies as much as Naruto did. He would have never said such a thing if he hadn't been speaking out of pure anger. A movement caught his eye as Naruto picked up his bag which he had dropped during the fight.

"Naruto..."

"Don't worry about it." The blond replied calmly staring at him with cold cerulean eyes before turning and walking away. "I won't bother you anymore."

"Naruto! Naruto I didn't mean that! Naruto listen to me!" Said blond turned around hatefully.

"I heard you Sasuke loud and clear. You don't want these babies, fine. You won't have them."

"Naruto-"

"Don't!" Everyone seemed to jump at the vicious response. "Don't...call me. Don't text me. Don't even visit me. I don't want to see you anymore."

"Naruto!" Sasuke called and tried to race after his best friend but ironically his bag was caught inside his locker from his earlier slamming. Sasuke tugged furiously trying to break free.

"Naruto! Naruto wait! NARUTO!" But it was too late. The blond was already lost in the crowd. Sasuke slowly closed his eyes before let out a loud growl and punched the lockers denting them. Naruto was gone. Gone because of him. Because he just had to go screwing around with everyone. Because he had to let his anger get the best of him. Because he had to yell the opposite of what he really felt. Because he had to go break Naruto's heart right in front of him. And now the blond was gone. Gone away alone. Gone away six months pregnant with _his _children. Gone away because of him. All because of him!! Sasuke punched the locker one last time as he felt small tears prick at the corner of his eyes. Naruto...was gone...

So what the hell was he supposed to do now?

* * *

Ha! I mean this was such a hard chapter!! It was actually so much better than this the first time I wrote it but I tried to save it and it totally go erased because I had to sign in again!! Stupid son of a biscui eating bull dog computer of mine. Anyway so I hope you liked the chapter. Did anyone see the irony I put at the begining of the story. You know when Sasuke said i'll never get anyone pregnant. You wouldn't even think of Naruto of all thepeople Sasuke has screwed that he would get pregnant. -sigh- Ah me... lol anyway since I did this chapter pretty late I'm going to pay you double if everyone clicks and reviews. That'll make your pay two whole pennies! It's a limited time offer so GO GO GO!!

P.S: Sasuke and Naruto will get back together. If they didn't I would be a pretty bad writer now wouldn't I?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hi Hi! Okay I'm trying to get through with story so I can start a new one after a break AND my friends computer got struck by lightning (it seems everything happens to her). So now we have to share my laptop because my dad threw my old computer away like the smart person he is. -sigh- ANYWAY Heres chapter nine. Only two more chapters then I may come up with a sequel or something. Okay i'm not gonna hold you up this time. On you go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Juno or the song, or the band name. I just own this stinkin' idea and I barely own that.

* * *

**Month 7**

"Naruto stop it! Come out!"

Naruto screamed as he lunged a pillow at his door. It had been about a week since the blond had his fight with Sasuke. Iruka was teriffied when Naruto came home his face holding nothing but a murderous look and tears tracks all over his face. It has hard to get the story out of the blond but eventually Iruka knew all that could be told and led Narut to his room. _That_ had been his biggest mistake since he never saw the blond again. Iruka cursed himself as he remembered Naruto had a bathroom and his own mni kitchen in his room built when Iruka was tired of him stealing food in the middle of the night. He refused to go to school and did nothing but cry in his room let out few loud screams and curses. Sometimes Iruka could even hear thumps and he knew Naruto was throwing everything around and most likely turning his room upside down.

"Naruto!"

Another, harder object crashed against the door and Iruka guessed it was the blond's alarm clock. Now he'd have to get yet another one. Naruto was taking all of this pretty hard. He never replied to Sasuke's calls or texts. He almost threw his phone into the wall until Iruka quickly distracted him by saying that if he crushed it Sakura or Gaara couldn't call. It was even worse when the raven decided to visit. Naruto lunged himself at the door, banging on it with anything he could get his hands on, and sobbed uncontrolably screaming at the top of hislungs "Bastard! You fucking bastard! I told you not to come near me you bastard! I told you not to come near me!" Then he would sink to the floor and continue sobbing bastard bastard bastard over and over again. After that Sasuke never visited again.

"Naruto please come out."

The sobs slowly died down into small hiccups when Iruka used the softest voice he could muster. This was going on way too long. Naruto needed to come out that room. It was unhealthy and Iruka was scared. Naruto was getting bigger and bigger and...and he didn't want his only son suffering by himself.

"Naruto please. Please come out. Sasuke isn't around. He's gone away. He won't call. He won't text. Kakashi's not here either. Naruto please." Iruka begged. There was silence on the other side of the door before the brunette heard the squeaking of a bed. Suddenly Naruto's door cracked open slightly and Iruka saw a face full of misery. The elder grabbed the blond's hand before pulling him into a hug letting him silently wet his new shirt Kakashi bought him yesterday.

"Naruto you can't continue this."

"I hate him!" Said boy screamed gripping Iruka's shirt and sobbing pitifully. Iruka sighed and his arms tightened around his son.

"You can't say that. You don't hate him Naruto you just-"

"He disowned me." Naruto interupted. "He disowned me and my babies. He doesn't want us..."

"But he's trying his best to get you back."

"Who's side are you on?!" Iruka slightly retracted at the sharp reply. Who's side? Where did that-?

"Naruto...what are you saying?" Naruto looked up angrily and Iruka could have sworn he saw red in the blond's eyes.

"What am I saying? What am I saying?! You know damn well what I'm saying!! That bastard...disowned me!" The blond choked fat tears running down his face. "He told me face to face he didn't _want _me. He told me face to face he didn't want these babies. He got me into the fucking hellhole I'm in now and dug his own damn way out!! He put me through absolute shit and you have the nerve to try and stand up for him?!"

"But Naruto, he wants you ba-"

"I DON'T WANT HIM! I DON'T WANT HIM! I DON'T WANT HIM! I DON'T WANT HIM! I don't want him around me! I don't want him to call me, to text me, to visit me, I don't want him AT ALL! He's nothing but a backstabbing bastard that made my whole entire life miserable! I don't care if he wants me back! I don't want him! I don't wanna see his face! I don't want to hear his voice! I just want him DEAD!!" Cerulean eyes grew wide as Naruto clutched his stomach with both hands and doubled over in pain. Iruka quickly caught the blond before he could fall and lowered them both to the floor.

"Naruto? Naruto what's wrong?! Naruto!" Nothing came out but choked sobs as the blond clenched his eyes tight his face laced with pain. Iruka looked around frantically. Was the blond going through early labor. Oh no, no no this couldn't happen. This _could not _happen! He had no clue what to do. He needed help. Serious help!

Iruka quickly jumped up and raced to the phone before punching numbers and running back to the sobbing blond on the floor. After a couple of rings a irritated voice picked up groggily.

"...Hello?"

"Kakashi- san!"

"Iruka?" Crashes were heard and Iruka guessed Kakashi was trying to straighten up. But Iruka didn't have time to flirt!

"This is so unexpected. If I had known you were gonna call I would have-"

"Kakashi-san I_ need_ your help." Kakashi slowly calmed down and sat quietly on the phone. Iruka _never _sounded as serious as he did right now. That must have meant something bad was happening. As if on cue, a pained scream sounded through the phone making Kakashi jump up from where he was sitting.

"Iruka! Are you okay?!" The silver haired teacher nearly shouted making Sasuke race downstairs to see what was the problem.

"Iruka-"

"Is Sasuke there?" Kakashi looked toward the stairs where the brunette was staring at him with concerned eyes.

"Yeah he's right here. Iruka what's wrong?"

"It's Naruto. I...I don't know what's wrong with him. I think he may be going into early labor. Kakashi I need you to drive us to Tsunade."

"I'll be right there."

"Oh and Kakahi-san?" Kakashi pulled the phone back to his ear.

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell Sasuke." Kakashi looked at the teen before sighing.

"Yeah." Said man replied before hanging up and gabbing his keys. Sasuke finally walked all the way to the bottom of the stairs watching his father figure get ready to leave to somewhere...but where.

"Kakashi what's wrong?" The brunette asked concerned. Kakashi just smiled and ruffled Sasuke's hair.

"Everything's fine. Iruka's just feeling a little sick and wants me to take him to Tsunade. Watch the house for me I'm taking your car." That was the last thing said before Kakashi pulled out the driveway in a black mercedes leaving the owner to wonder if everything was really alright.

* * *

"Naruto don't be nervous."

Naruto shivered slightly as Gaara placed a hand on his shoulder. They were backstage in the auditorium looking at the crowd behind the curtains. It had been a week and a half since the 'early labor' attack he had. When he finally got to Tsunade she ran him quickly into the emergency room and tried to figure out the problem. Finally after hearing the whole story the busty blond diagnosed it was all just an anxiety attack. Turns out those things can actually hear you in there even though their buried in water. So the babies acted pretty violently to Naruto's little outburst about wanting Sasuke dead.

"I'm not nervous I'm just...tired."

The blond stepped from foot to foot trying to test his weight. It was getting pretty hard to stand up now or days. Actually to Naruto it felt like he had more than two babies in his tummy, but since his body wasn't made to carry any kids at all he guessed that was only natural .

"Well we're going on in a few minutes so pull yourself together."

Naruto scowled slightly at his red-headed best friend. After everything that had happened in the past three weeks Naruto decided he was going to enlist in the talent show just to piss off that bastard of a loser. But now he was silently wondering if that was a good idea. Well Sasuke was kind of right. With two babies in his stomach Naruto was going to have difficulty playing the guitar. Hell he was going to have difficulty holding it. But that wasn't going to get him down. He prepared a special song for that teme. A song the raven didn't perfect.

Loud applause stripped the thoughts from Naruto's mind. He grabbed his guitar as Gaara grabbed two stools. Suddenly the curtains flipped open to see two girls and three guys come through looking smugly at Gaara and hatefully at Naruto. The two returned the glares before awaiting their introduction.

"And now last and hopefully not least, performing their new song, _The Moldy Peaches!_" Naruto and Gaara took a quick glance at each other before nodding and walking out of the curtains. The mummur that grew among the crowd quickly dissappeared and Naruto saw Sasuke staring at him with shocked eyes, Karin sitting beside him under his arm. The blond smirked as he set up the mics and took his place on his stool.

"Um...Hi. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is my friend Gaara Suna. We're not the full Moldy Peaches but we only needed two members for this particular...thing." The crowd was still silent and Naruto let out a nervous laugh. "Um...well...the song we will be performing is called _Anyone Else But You_ written by yours truly." Another nod between the two teens were shared before they both began strumming their instruments.

Sasuke's eyes furrowed as he reached into his bag ignoring the frown sent by his date beside him. The raven didn't recall writing or editing a song _Anyone Else But You_. He flipped through his lyrics book before glancing up at the stage. Had Naruto written a song without him knowing. His question was answered when they blond began to sing.

_"You're a part time lover and a full time friend._

_The monkey on your back is the lastest trend._

_I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else,_

_But you."_

Everyone stared on quietly as the blond sang his verse. No one knew he could sound so good. Sasuke stared in a different wonder. Was this song about him?

_"I'll kiss you on the brain in the shadow of a train._

_I'll kiss you all starry-eyed, my body swinging from side to side._

_I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else,_

_But you."_

The crowd started to mummur amongst each other. The red-head sounded really good as well. Maybe those two weren't bad after all.

_"Here is the church and here is the steeple._

_We sure are cute for two ugly people._

_I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else,_

_But you."_

Clapping could be heard and Sasuke looked around. People were liking the song. They were actually liking the song.

_"The pebbles forgive me, the trees forgive me._

_So why can't, you, forgive me._

_I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else,_

_But you."_

_"I will find my nitch in your car._

_With my MP3, DVD, rumble packed guitar._

_I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else,_

_But you."_

_"Du du du du du du du du du du du_

_Du du du du du du du du du du du_

_Du du du du du du du du du du du du."_

Naruto smiled at Gaara who smiled slightly back. The crowd was going wild for them. A psychopathic outcast and a freak of nature. The crowd loved them.

_"Up up down down left right left right B A start._

_Just because we use cheats doesn't mean we're not smart._

_I don't see what __anyone can see in anyone else,_

_But you."_

_"You are always trying to keep it real._

_I'm in love with how you feel._

_I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else,_

_But you."_

_"We both have shiny happy fits of rage._

_You want more fans, I want more stage._

_I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else,_

_But you."_

_"Don Quixote was a steel driving man._

_My name is Adam, I'm your biggest fan._

_I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else,_

_But you."_

_"Squinched up your face and did a dance._

_Shook a little turd out of the bottom of your pants._

_I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else,_

_But you."_

As Naruto hit the highest key he could reach the crowd went into a frenzy some even giving a standing ovation. Some clapped, some stomped, most screamed their lungs out.

_"Du du du du du du du du du du du_

_Du du du du du du du du du du du_

_Du du du du du du du du du du du du_

_But you."_

The whole entire auditorium stood up clapping as loud as they could letting out whistles, shouts, screams, anything to show how much they liked the performance. Gaara quickly stood up running over to Naruto so he could help the blond up. Then they both took a bow and turned to leave. The auditorium was filled with the screams of 'Encore! Encore! Encore!' but of course the talent show did have a time limit.

After everything was put up all the contestants lined up on the stage, Naruto on a stool.

"The judges have made their decision. Third prize goes to, Caroline with her amazing balancing act!" Applause was heard as the host reached for another envelope.

"Second prize goes to Tanya and Joseph for their marvelous tango duet." Another round of applause was heard as two people reached out to recieve their trophies.

"And first prize goes to..." A drumroll came out of nowhere as the whole auditorium grew silent. Naruto and Gaara rolled their eyes as the host dramatically opened the envelope slowly.

"Bad Luck! With their new song, Don't Cry On Me Honey!" The five people from before looked at each other in surprise before rushing up to get their trophy. Loud curses and boo's were hard as the lead singer grabbed the microphone.

"I would like to thank the judges, and myself, and my group, and myself, and all of you, and...myself. Thank you all so much..and me!" She screamed before walking off. The student body all stood up to leave since the talent show was over everyone wondering why The Moldy Peaches didn't win. Everyone loved them! Whispers and a few shouts went out and the judges climbed the stage.

"I know everyone is wondering why The Moldy Peaches did not win." Everyone shouted out their protest before the judges quieted everybody down again.

"The Moldy Peaches were disqualified because the entry sheet clearly states no one can sit during the performance unless mandatory. Being pregnant," The judge spat out sending at hateful, judging look Naruto's way. "Does not count." Soon tomatoes came flying out of nowhere and the judges went running off the stage but not without a couple of stains that were going to be some bitches to get out. Gaara turned to Naruto slowly as everyone finally turned to go.

"Do you feel better now?" The psychopath asked following his blond friend out the door.

"Yeah actually I do. Thanks for doing this with me Gaara. I really needed it."

"Can you talk to him face to face now?"

"...no. I probably never will. I still don't like him. But I don't want him to die. Neither do the babies." Naruto replied putting a hand on his stomach. "But I feel better letting out those cooped up emotions. And now, I feel like I'm going to be treated much differently. Me and you both." Gaara nodded before he spotted a movement in the corner of his eye. He grabbed Naruto's arm to get his attention.

"Lets sneak out the back way." He said before pulling his friend with him, leading him away from the Sasuke who was searching for him.

* * *

Naruto smiled as he waddled lazily to the kitchen. Life was actually taking a good turn for the blond. He stopped biting people's head off for one. Two Iruka keeps him at home from now on because he doesn't like Naruto walking around school all day ("It's bad for your back and you might get hit in the stomach or something!") Not only that, he got more and more candy and food now that he did basically nothing but sit in bed all day. Well except that time he begged Iruka to let him go grocery shopping with him just to make sure his dad got some peach/apple apple juice. Sadly he didn't and Naruto had a sore back all day.

Humming a soft tune the blond made his way to the kitchen and opened his refridgerator. Blue eyes widened in shock and tears came into his eyes as he hurriedly waddled to the front door, grabbed his bag, and ran out of the house slamming the door behind him. Iruka ran out of his room in alarm and looked around the den. Did Naruto just leave? The brunette frantically searched the whole house. Naruto just left! He just left! Thousands of thoughts flashed through Iruka's head and he was about to after his son until a hand stopped him and pulled him into a soft embrace.

"Kakashi I don't have time for cuddling. Naruto's going towards god knows where for who knows what reason and I need to bring him back!" He said struggling in his lover's embrace. Kakashi smiled and lowered his head to Iruka's ear.

"Calm down. I know exactly where Naruto is going." Iruka's eyes widened and he turned around in Kakashi's ams.

"Really?! Where? How do you know?" He asked like an eager child. Kakashi chuckled and softly kissed the brunette's lips.

"Because the refidgerator is stacked top to bottom in nothing but peach/apple apple juice.

* * *

A rapid knocking woke Sasuke up from his nap on the couch and he grumbled angrily as he slowly made his way to the door. It wasn't early in the morning, or late at night, but Kakashi had gone over Iruka's house for some...'bonding' and Sasuke wanted to take advantage of the silence. Yet he couldn't do that with someone was repeatedly knocking loudly on his door!

Sasuke growled his eyes clenched tight in irritaion as he threw the door open with a half yelled 'WHAT?!' But the reaction he got wasn't what he expecd for not even two seconds later, a fist made friends with his face sending him tumbling backwards on the ground. The raven grabbed his hopefully not bleeding nose before shooting a glare at the person who dared to touch him. Onyx met cerulean and Sasuke slowly stood up as Naruto entered his house slamming the door behind him. They both stood there in silence each having seperate thoughts in their mind. Sasuke wondering why the blond was at his house and Naruto wondering exactly how this was going to work.

But who ever thinks things through?

"Was it you who filled my refridgerator with peach/apple apple juice?" The blond finally asked after more few agonizing moments of silence. Sasuke looked taken back at the question before he slowly regained his composure back.

"Naruto what are you-"

"Was it?!" The sharp reply made the raven flinch a little if only in the slightest. He didn't know what the blond was so anrgy about.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto closed his eyes and clenched his fist as if trying his hardest not to hit Sasuke. Finally after a few seconds of deep breathing the blond opened his eyes again and glared at the raven.

"Let me see your wallet." Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed.

"Naruto I don't really think-"

"Give. Me. The. Damn. Wallet." Sasuke stared at the furious teen before reaching into his back pocket and handing him his black and red wallet. Naruto snatched it from his best friends hands and opened it surprised no flies came out it was so empty. He stole a glance at the raven who looked to the floor as if caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Naruto's breathing became irregular. Tears pricked in his eyes as he threw the wallet on the ground and slapped Sasuke across the face.

The impact came unexpected on Sasuke's end and he cupped his red cheek staring at Naruto in disbelief. The blond...just smacked him. All because his wallet was empty. Sure Sasuke deserved it kind of but...but...

Sasuke's thoughts were cut off by the sound of Naruto's voice.

"First you screw me over and get me pregnant. Then you disown me and my children. And finally you sneak into my house and leave my refridgerator stocked with juice and a note that says 'I'm sorry please forgive me'?!" Sasuke saw the tears running down Naruto's face and he instantly felt guilty. He wanted to each out and comfort the blond but...what exactly was his crime?

"Naruto I-" Sasuke was cut off with another slap in the face.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your excuses! I don't want to hear anything you have to say!" The blond screamed making Sasuke shut his mouth completely. However it was pretty hard to do when Naruto walked up to him and embraced him around the waist, his overly large stomach pressing against Sasuke flat, built one.

"Naruto...' The raven whispered slowly wrapping his arms around his best friend and pulling him as close as they could get. Naruto felt his tears soak Sasuke shirt as he buried his face deeper.

"What the hell do you want from me?" The blond whispered back clutching Sasuke's back in a death grip. Sasuke sood like that a little longer wondering what would happen next before he placed a light kiss at the top of the blond mass below him.

"Naruto I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything I said. I was just angry and confused and frustrated. I took my anger out on you and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Sasuke said burying his nose into Naruto's hair.

"I want you and I want the babies. And if you're still angry you can hit me, punch me, slap me all you want but just please don't leave me again." He pleaded softly unwrapping one of his arms and placing it on Naruto's stomach. "You guys...are all I have."

Naruto felt more tears gather at the corner of his eyes. Sasuke, Sasuke really wanted them. He really, truly wanted them.

"Sasuke I'm sorry too. I yelled at you out of pure anger and jealousy. I was wrong for what I did and you had every right to get angry and frustrated. I just didn't want you to get hurt because I know how Karin is. _Everyone _knows how she is. And the only reason I sugested her is because I knew you would turn her down. I didn't want you to feel obligated to me if you didn't want to. I wanted you to know that you could love someone else. I'm sorry for everything I did." Naruto looked up at his best friend who caught his gave with anyx ones. "I love you." He whispered.

Sasuke felt his heart jump and he gave a warm smile. A _true _smile that was meant for Naruto and aruto only before leading htme towards the couch. They both layed down one on top of the other, both content and silent. Naruto didn't expect an answer to his confession. He didn't _want _an asnswer to his confession. He knew how hard it was for Sasuke to express his tur feelings. And he knew deep down inside, the aven felt the same way for him too. And the day will come when he would say it. And Naruto...would be ready.

* * *

Aren't you all happy?! Well guess what's coming up next!! Another lon chapter thats for sure. I won't spoil it like I do the other chapters because this one is a doozy. And everyone will like it. All kind of surprises in there and everything. It took me a while to do this chapter because the same thing that happened with the last chapter haeppend with this chapter. Luckily it was only half of it so...yeah. Anyway you guess know wha to do! Oh and I want some of you to check out my deviantart on . My username is HonestToBlog42. I put some drawings on there and I want everyone to check it out. If you do I might give you an xtra little treat in the story. Okay everyone click and review. BYE BEE!!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: HA HA HA HA HA! We are coming to a close people!! After this only one more chapter to go and it will be the end of this story. NOOOOOOOO! That's what you're all thinking but listen, what else could I possibly put in this story. After the babies are born it's capeshe. Finished. Done. Outta here. Through. No more. And all that jazz. This is a reaallllllllyyyyyy long chapter and I'm not giving you any spoilers on this okay? This is a chapter that is just full of surprises I want you to read without knowing. Okie dokie artie chokies. HERE IS CHAPTER 10!!

Disclaimer: I am so sick of saying this every chapter man! I dont own Naruto man! Or Juno man! Are you happy man! It's the Man bringing me down man! It's the Man bringing me down!

P.S- Ha ha I got a review from someone who asked what exactly was peach/apple apple juice. Well I am going to answer that question. Once upon a time the author of this story was very thirsty. In the fridge there was some orange juice, some apple juice, and a new fruit drink called peach/apple juice. Well the author had already had orange juice earlier that day so she decided to drink the new peach/apple juice since she hadnt tried it before. But she noticed when she drank it that something was missing. So do you know what the author did? That's right! She mixed in some regular apple juice in the peach/apple juice and decided to call it peach/apple apple juice. THE END!

* * *

**Month 8**

"Thank you everybody! I love you all! Thank you! Thank you! You've been a humongous help, thank you!"

Sasuke's eye twitched as Sakura and Naruto cried waving their hands frantically as crowds of people left the Uchiha Manor. Sakura (with some help from girls from class who learned to love Naruto's pregnancy) threw a baby shower for said blond at Sasuke's new house. Well it wasn't really a new _house_. It was more like an awaiting _mansion_. It seemed that Sasuke's parents were a rich couple who only wanted one child, which happened to be Sasuke's brother Itachi. Six years later though, Sasuke himself was born. So as a result of not wanting their second child, they gave him away to their old servent, via Sasuke's dad now Kakashi. But when they died, they left a huge amount of money in the bank and loads of property which Itachi gave to the little brother he had always wanted.

But right now the Uchiha was not a happy camper. After having hundreds of girls crowd in_ his_ living room and fawn over _his_ boyfriend, he was more than highly pissed! And not only that he couldn't get anywhere near Naruto, he couldn't anywhere near the rest of his house! Presents were stacked everywhere from floor to ceiling and though he was extremely grateful, there was a limit.

So throughout the whole time everyone jumbled to grab the blonde's stomach to feel the babies kick or shoved presents in the blonde's face to show how much they cared, Sasuke just sulked in the kitchen giving death glares to anyone who dared talked to him. Then what seemed like fifty hours but was really one a couple hours later, it FINALLY ended. Which was where they were now with both his best friend's waving like maniacs and tears of joy running down their faces.

"Woooo! That was one baby shower. Thanks Sakura!" Naruto shouted closing the door and turning to hug the pinkette. Sakura smiled and hugged the blond back as best as she could.

"You knew it would be if _I_ was throwing it. It would have been funner if Mr. Grumpy Shorts over there hadn't been a party pooper cause a bunch of girls were grabbing on his b-o-y-f-r-i-e-n-d." Sakura teased causing Sasuke to scoff.

"Hn."

Naruto smiled and walked closer to Sasuke snuggling in the raven's side. "Don't worry about it. Sasuke just has a little jealous streak. It'll go away in time." The blond replied turning around and squeezing said raven's cheeks like a baby. Sasuke growled causing the other two to laugh.

"Well I gotta go. Dance is a-waiting! Pip pip! Cheerio! And all that!" Sakura saluted with a fake british accent while heading towards the door and waving at her two friends.

"Bye Sakura see you later!" Naruto cried waving back. After the door slammed shut the blond raised his hand high above his head before it collided to Sasuke's chest causing the raven to grimace in pain and put a hand up to his most likely bruised muscles.

"What was that for?!" He yelled as Naruto made his way over to his presents.

"That was for your attitude. What's your problem? Sakura threw this for the both of us if you haven't read the banner." The blond replied pointing towards the huge light pink banner that read 'Congratulations Naruto and Sasuke!' Naruto huffed. "Yet all you did was glare at people and sulk in the kitchen. For THREE HOURS." Sasuke grumbled and crossed his arms over his sore chest.

"Is it a crime that I don't like thousands of girls all crowding in my living room squealing, and loud, and touchy, and...annoying?" Naruto rolled his eyes at the raven's reply.

"I don't think you have the right to say that since basically almost every girl that was in your_ living room_ was nine times out of ten in your _bed_ most likely squealing, and loud, and touchy, and moaning and-"

"Okay! Drop it!" Sasuke growled irritated. Even though it was evident, sometimes he got pretty tired with being reminded about is abundant sex life. Naruto sensed his fustration and walked up to him before giving a small peck on the lips.

"Sorry. I was just joking. But I really wanted you to enjoy this baby shower Sasuke. You skipped basketball practice just for it and your most important game of the century is coming up in about a week. It's gonna start getting hectic soon and I won't see you a lot anymore. I wanted you to spend this time with me." Sasuke sighed before wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist and giving him a small kiss on the forehead. Sure the days have gotten more and more lovey-dovey since they got together but Naruto was right. The big game was coming up in a week and Sasuke would be super busy from now on. So even though things may have changed to ooey-gooey times, Sasuke was going to take advantage of that while he could. Said raven pulled away and looked towards the doorway that was filled with gifts.

"Come on." He whispered and grabbed his best friends hand. "Lets see what these crazy psychopaths bought us." Naruto smiled but didn't move from his spot.

"Sasuke." Sasuke turned around confusion written all on his face. Naruto's smile grew larger as he waddled over to the fire place and bent down slowly to get a wrapped present separate from the rest. He handed it to Sasuke who looked at it like it was a bomb.

"What's this?" The raven asked making the blond hum happily.

"It's a present I made for you. I worked hard on it so don't get mad but...beware." Sasuke quirked an eyebrow and slowly unwrapped the present. Why would he get mad? Anything the blond made him would make him happy. Unless it was something like...

Silence filled the room as Sasuke stared at the large black book in front of him. There were pictures of his room on there and a small picture Naruto drew that Sasuke guessed was a self portrait of the blond with his tongue sticking out. By the picture was a number sign and the number one with the words 'I was the best' underneath. That, however, was not what caught Sasuke's attention. What caught his attention was the huge bold golden letters that read 'All Of Sasuke's Lays A-Z' By: Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke's grip on the book tightened and he turned around only to find the blond gone. A vein popped at the top of his head as he tried his hardest to calm down.

"Goddammit Naruto!" Naruto smiled and stuck his tongue out from his hiding place outside the door. The blond placed a hand on his stomach and began rubbing it in small circles.

"I told him to beware." He whispered before waddling to the kitchen to get some peach/apple apple juice.

* * *

There were always going to be natural disasters in this world. But Gaara didn't expect to be this close to one. It seemed the suns rays got too hot and began melting everything in it's path. It was either that or the smile on his blond best friend's face was too big to be counted as normal and reflected the sun's rays onto everything standing in the way. Gaara guessed it was the latter.

Every since this morning, Naruto has been nothing but annoyingly happy. Why? Because today was the day Sasuke played at the finals and stupidly promised Naruto that if they won the game, he would take them out somewhere special as a celebration. Well with Sasuke being one of the best basketball players that could ever LIVE, there was no possible way they could lose that game. Thus Naruto had been an extremely happy camper.

But happiness was not a cold. Therefore it was not as contagious. And right now Gaara, was NOT a happy camper. So far he had been waiting for at least and hour or two inside the blond's living room while said idiot was in front of his mirror deciding on what to wear. Which he really didn't have much of a choice since he only had about two pair of maternity clothes! Yet Naruto found a way to work 50 combinations with only two shirts and a pair of jeans.

"Should I wear this shirt...or maybe this shirt...I don't know which one do you think Gaara?" Gaara sighed heavily and looked towards his best friend with a heated glare.

"Naruto pick a damn shirt and lets go. We had to pick up Sakura thirty minutes ago!" Naruto huffed at the red-head's reply. He wanted to look good while cheering on Sasuke. Was that too much to ask?

"Well_ excuse me _if I'm having a crisis here. I swear if _you_ had a boyfriend you wouldn't be so grumpy." Gaara grumbled but turned away ignoring the blonde's comment. For Naruto's information he had a boyfriend. TWO in fact. But he would rather run stark naked in the fiery pits of hell before he stood in front of a mirror trying to figure out what to wear from obvious choices.

"Just hurry up so we can go." Gaara replied sitting on the couch aand flicking on the t.v. Naruto puffed out his cheeks and stuck his tongue out childishly before grabbing the shirt he wanted and stomping off to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later the bathroom door opened and Naruto grabbed his bag and made his way towards the door.

"'Kay I'm ready to go now." Gaara shut the t.v off and stood up slowly.

"Finally." He retaliated grabbing his keys off the coffee table and headed toward sthe door. But before he could open it a hand grabbed his wrists and he turned slowly towards his best friend.

"What?" He hissed clearly annoyed that they weren't walking out of the door. But that annoyance didn't stay to long for when he looked at Naruto, he saw the best kick puppy face the blond could muster.

"Can I drive? Please? You drive too fast for me and I (insert dramatic sniff here) I really miss it. Please Gaara. Please please please please please please please please please please-" Gaara growled and shoved the keys into Naruto's awaiting hands.

"Fine. Anything that'll get us going!" Naruto gave a loud 'yay!' before finally walking out of the house and getting out on the road. Gaara sighed and prayed he wouldn't get car-sick.

* * *

"Naruto the turn was back that way!"

"Don't yell at me I know where I'm going!"

Sakura sat back in her seat and crossed her arms with a huff. It was going to take hours to get to the game with the blond driving. And they didn't even have hours. They had about 15 minutes! What was Gaara thinking when he let Naruto drive?

"Naruto get in the right lane! The right lane!"

"I heard you the first time!"

Naruto sighed irritably. Damn Sakura for being a stupid backseat driver. He knew where he was going. It was just taking him a while to get there that was all. Sure he had missed his turn because his stomach was in the way and he couldn't turn the steering wheel that good but he knew other ways to get to the stadium Sasuke was playing at. But with Sakura yelling in his ear it was kind of hard to concentrate.

"Naruto don't run red lights you'll-"

"Dammit Sakura shut up! Will you just shut up!"

Sakura quickly shut her mouth and sunk in her seat. She was only trying to help. She wanted to get there on time so they didn't miss anything but she didn't want the blond to kill himself and them in order for that to happen. Naruto sensed her distress and sighed. The one thing he really hated about being pregnant was that he snapped at his friends. Well he _was_ getting pretty upset with Sakura but he didn't want to make her sad or anything.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I didn't mean it." Naruto breathed making Sakura sniff and sit up in her seat.

"It's okay." The pinkette mumbled in reply. Naruto smiled but he knew she was still a little hurt. The blond pretended to look around and hummed softly.

"Hey Sakura." Sakura looked up from staring at her fingers. "I think I'm a little lost can you help me?" A huge smile crossed the pinkette's face and she sat up from her seat and looked around. Somehow (yet she had a pretty good idea how) they ended up in the downtown area. The stadium was by here but it would still take time to get there. A finger suddenly crossed Naruto's face and pointed towards a interstate opening.

"There! If we take that road and get on the interstate we'll be able to get there in time." Naruto clicked his turning light on before slowing down to turn. But unfortunately his stomach got in the way and couldn't turn on the designated road in time. Instead he mistakingly turned on another turn right right next to it. Sakura's eyes widened and she gripped the head of the diver's chair.

"Naruto what are you doing?! This is the wrong turn!" She hissed.

"I know I couldn't turn in time. This is fine though right? They're right next to each other so they obviously run on the same street." Sakura quickly shook her head at the blond's reply.

"Naruto we need to pull over now and turn around." Naruto scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"Why?" He asked. If they turned around they'd be going the wrong way and might hit oncoming traffic. But his question was never answered for just as he rounded a curve a huge blow came from in front. Everyone's eyes widened as the saw a huge eighteen-wheeler heading straight towards them. Naruto felt his breath quicken and was suddenly frozen. That's why Sakura said turn around. He had turn on a exit not an entrance.

"Naruto pull over!" Sakura's scream brought him out of his stupor and his grip on the streering wheel tightened. The eighteen-wheeler finally seemed to notice them and honked it's horn furiously. But both were going too fast to suddenly stop.

"Naruto!" Naruto turned his head sharply to find a place to turn over before twisting the steering-wheel. But once again his stomach was in the way and the wheel wouldn't budge.

"I can't turn!" The blond cried frantically turning for help. Gaara cursed silently and grabbed the wheel. The eighteen-wheeler was closing in on them. They were going to crash!

"Sakura!" Gaara barked making Sakura look up desperately. "See if you can pull Naruto's seat back!" The pink-haired teen nodding and gripped the lever flicking it hard and letting the driver seat fall back as much as it could. As soon as the blond was out of the way Gaara twisted the wheel and pulled over in the grass letting the eighteen-wheeler zoom by. Everyone sat still as they all tried to catch their breath.

"That was...one heck of a...shock huh?" Sakura finally said between breaths after a few moments of silence. Gaara nodded in response and the pink-haired teen smiled.

"Don't you think so too Naruto?" Silence reached her ears and Sakura frowned. "Naruto?" Sakura sat up in her seat and gasped. Naruto was doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach in a death grip while beads of sweat ran down his face.

"Oh my god Naruto!" Sakura streched over the seat and Gaara turned around in alarm.

"Naruto! Naruto are you okay? Naruto please say something!" Naruto's eyes suddenly futtered open and gazed hazily towards his best friends. Sakura smiled and grabbed the blond's hands.

"Naruto!" She cried happily. Naruto gripped her hand tightly his breathing labored.

"S-Sakura...th-the...babies..." He whispered softly but that was all he could muster before a pained scream escaped his lips and he scrunched his eyes closed again. Sakura's eyes widened before looking at Naruto frantically.

"Naruto! Naruto what's wrong?! Oh god, Gaara! Something's wrong with Naruto!" Another scream confirmed her statement as Gaara looked over to his friend. His jade eyes widened and he silently cursed before grabbing his phone and punching some numbers.

"Sakura get Naruto in the back seat the best you can. We need to drive him to the hospital fast. He's going into early labor." Sakura nodded before shakingly getting out of her seat belt and doing what the red-head requested and layed blond on the back seat. Gaara hurriedly got into the driver's seat and began pulling off. Sakura flinched when Naruto screamed again and grabbed his hand.

"It's gonna be okay Naruto! We're driving you to the hospital now. It's gonna be okay." The grip on Naruto's stomach tighented as he opened his mouth in a silent scream. Sakura clenched her eyes shut to blink back tears and brought her second hand to their already combined ones.

"Naruto just hang on okay! We're almost there hang on!" Naruto nodded sharply, gasping for air and Sakura leaned in closer towards her best friend.

"Just hang on we're almost there. You can hear me right Naruto? I need you to do this with me okay? It's going to help get rid of some of the pain so do this okay?" Once again she recieved jerky nods and the grip on their hands tightened.

"Naruto I need you to breathe like this, hee hee huu. Hee hee huu. Can you do that Naruto? Do it with me. Hee hee huu. Hee hee huu. Hee Hee-"

* * *

Even through the locker room doors, Sasuke could hear the loud cheers and chants of the audience. This was it. The biggest game in high school history. The game that would be written in history books. The game that would be the talk of entire school till four years from now. The game that would determine if they went on to the championship since ten whole years! And everything, everybody, was counting on him.

"Okay everyone!" Sasuke looked up as the coach entered the dressing room. "I want you guys to have a good game and remember, win or lose, we've never been this close. So even if we don't take home that trophy, we'll still have the pride knowing we made it this far. So lets get out there and play some basketball!!" Sasuke smiled as the entire room reverberated cheers. They were going to win, they all knew it. With him on the team it would be inpossible to lose. Sasuke's smile grew larger as he finished tieing his shoes. This game was as good as theirs.

Suddenly a noise brought him to his senses and he looked into his locker to see his phone vibrating. The raven raised an eyebrow and slowly picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke!" Sasuke pulled the phone away from his ear as the voice screamed his name. Slowly he replaced back when it quieted down.

"Iruka-sensei?"

"Sasuke. Sasuke I'm so sorry for calling I know you're busy right now but-." The door creaked open and the coach poked his head in.

"Five minutes people." Sasuke frowned.

"Iruka-sensei what is it? I'm about to go on court." Silence filled the other line and Sasuke closed his eyes in annoyance. He really didn't have the time for this.

"Iruka-"

"I'm sorry to bother Sasuke I really am but it's really important." Something about Iruka's voice just didn't sit well with him.

"What is it?" Silence once again took over the phone and Sasuke was about to ask again before Iruka finally answered.

"It's Naruto. He...he went into labor."

Sasuke's eyes widened and his grip on the phone loosened until he almost dropped it. Naruto...went into labor? He was going to have the babies? He was...going...to have the babies...now? Sasuke pulled the phone from his ear and plopped down on the bench. His mind went totally blank. Iruka's calls hadn't even reached his ears at all. He had the most important game in the history of games in less than thirty seconds. What was he to do? He didn't know what hospital. He didn't know how to get there. He didn't even know if he could make it. Could he leave the game and let his team down? Let his coach down? Let the whole school down?

"SASUKE!"

Iruka's voice brought Sasuke crashing from his thoughts. Shakingly he raised and hand and grabbed his phone in a vice grip.

"Iruka..." Iruka closed his eyes at the croaked voice. He knew this would happen. But right now, Sasuke would have to make a decision. And fast.

"Sasuke, I know right now you're confused and you don't know what to do. But you to make a choice so _we _can know what to do. Are you going to stay at the game...or..." Iruka's voice trailed off and Sasuke looked towards the door. His entire team was staring at him wondering what was wrong with their star player. Sasuke knew they couldn't do it without him. They wouldn't have a fighting chance. But...

"Send someone to pick me up." Iruka's eyes widened and Sasuke looked towards his team again.

"I want to see Naruto."

* * *

"-huu. Hee hee huu. You're doing great Naruto. Hee hee huu. Hee hee huu."

Iruka wiped beads of sweat off Naruto's forehead as the blond cried out in pain. Right now they were in the process of birthing and even though Tsunade gave the medicine to numb Naruto's bottom half they, unfortunately, didn't stop labor pains.

Naruto gasped for breath as Tsunade cursed loudly. The busty blond turned towards the other doctors for a moment causing Iruka to worry. What were they doing? Naruto had already recieved the spinal tab and he was dialated enough to give birth. What else could be wrong? The doctors turned back to Naruto who was now gritting his teeth in pain. Iruka looked from his son towards the group of doctors running from to and fro.

"Tsunade-san is there something wrong?" Tsunade looked up from her work and nodded grimly.

"Naruto's dialated too much. The first baby's starting to come out so we can't do a c-section. He'll have to push it out." Iruka choked slightly but a pained scream drowned it out. Tsunade quickly got a couple of doctors and positioned herself between Naruto's legs. Iruka raced back towards his son's side, grabbed the sobbing blond's hand and began petting his hair down.

"Naruto. Naruto I want you to listen to me. Are you listening? I'm so sorry. We waited too long to get here. The baby's already coming out so the doctor's can't do the c-section. You'll have to push the baby out okay? Can you do that?" Naruto gasped and slowly shook his head as tears ran down his face. No he couldn't do it. He was in so much pain right now he didn't have the strength to push a baby out. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't...

**"Kit."**

Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head harder as Iruka rubbed his head for comfort. Another contraction hit and the blond choked on a scream almost sitting up to get rid of the pain somehow. He couldn't do it.

**"Kit listen to me."**

Tsunade looked up from where she was and barked out orders to the other doctors.

"Iruka!" Iruka looked towards the blond doctor who glared at him in determination.

"Iruka hurry up! Naruto needs to push soon or the baby might not come out right." Said blond clenched the sheets and gritted his teeth. He couldn't do it.

**"Kit listen to me. You can do this."**

Naruto coughed from the lack of breath not even knowing he was holding it.

**"Kit. I'm going through the same pain you are going through now. I feel your pain. You feel mine. We can do this. I will lend you power but you must push this baby out!"**

Naruto sat up slowly and Iruka put an arm around him to help. Tsunade pushed one leg and positioned herself carefuly.

"Okay Naruto when you feel a contraction hit I want you to push with all your might." Naruto nodded and tried to catch his breath. He needed to gather all his strength. His strength and Kyuubi's strength. Tears ran down his cheeks as Iruka stood by his side helping him the best he could. He could feel it now. He could give birth to his babies. He could give birth to his and Sasuke's babies. Naruto sucked in a deep breath and pushed as hard as he could when a contraction hit. He _would _give birth to their babies. He would...

* * *

Naruto felt a small smile grow on his face as Iruka played softly in his golden hair. It felt so weird now that the babies weren't in his stomach anymore. He wouldn't lie. He missed having that feeling when they kicked roughly or when they slowly moved around. He felt strangely empty without them. But he was extremely thankful the birthing was a success. He wouldn't know what to do if something had happened.

"Naruto." Naruto slowly opened his eyes to look at his father. He was also glad Iruka was there with him. To help him calm down, and to comfort him through all the pain. He was the best father any teenager could ask for. Even though he did have an overly large mother hen complex.

"Hm?" Naruto hummed softly. Iruka let a soft small grace his features and he slowly pushed blond hair back to kiss a tan forehead. Naruto looked at his dad in confusion. Iruka just let his smile grow larger and placed a hand on a whiskered cheek.

"I just wanted to say good job. I'm so proud of you. And I'm sure Sasuke would be proud of you too." Naruto felt small tears brim at the corners of his eyes as he grabbed Iruka's hand and leaned his cheek in closer. How he wished Sasuke was there beside him, holding him or wiping away his tears. Encouraging him and then telling him he was proud. How he wished the raven was there to hear their babies first cries or to hold them in his arms and finally feel like a father.

**"You did great kit. I am proud as well."**

There was a comfortable silence as both just sat quietly. Suddenly the sound of footsteps were heard and Naruto opened his eyes and sat up in wonder. Iruka turned around towards the door with the same confusion. No one was allowed back there until later. Was it a doctor or did someone get through?

Their suspicions were confirmed when Sasuke ran through the doorway, out of breath and in his basketball uniform. Naruto's eyes widened and his arms shook from the effort of holding his body up. Cerulean eyes met onyx as the two boys stared at each other. But their staring contest was interrupted when Iruka slowly stood up from his seat on the bed. The brunette leaned over and placed a kiss on his son's head before walking out of the room leaving the two teens by themselves.

Naruto swallowed nervously and Sasuke tried to catch his breath from running so long. Neither said anything. Neither knew anything to say. After a few more minutes of silence, Sasuke slowly took small steps towards the bed. Naruto didn't say anything when the raven climbed onto the bed with him. He didn't say anything when the raven wrapped his arms around his waist. He didn't say anything when the raven buried his face into his neck. He didn't say anything, he just turned around in the arms around him and embraced Sasuke around the neck, his face buried in the brunette's chest.

Sasuke placed a kiss on top of blond hair and let out a small breath of air. He didn't make it in time. He couldn't be there for Naruto when the blond needed him the most. It pained him to think of what the blond went through without him. He wanted to be there. He really did...

"Sasuke." A small voice brought him out of his thoughts and Sasuke hummed showing his best friend he was listening. Naruto moved slightly to look the raven in the eye.

"Sasuke why are you here? You're supposed to be at the big game." Sasuke felt his eyes narrow and his hands tightened on the blond's waist. A small scowl formed on the raven's face at the comment.

"What you don't want me here?" The response came out more viciously than Sasuke hoped and he instantly wanted to take it back but he couldn't. He gave up the whole entire game to be here for Naruto and to hear the blond say that was just... Naruto shrank back a little at the raven's response and he shook his head.

"It's not that. I just..that is...this was a big important game for you, for your team, for everyone. The entire school was counting on you to win." Sasuke grabbed the top of the blond's head and pulled him closer making Naruto gasp slightly at the sudden action.

"I ditched the game right at the beginning. I knew they couldn't make it without me but I chose to leave anyway. You're more important to me Naruto. And the coach told me, win or lose, we had never made it this far." Naruto felt tears brim at his eyes and he buried himself further into the raven's embrace with a small on his face. Sasuke, gave up the most important game in his entire high school career, just for him. And he didn't regret it. Naruto smiled and looked up to his best friend and his only love.

"Sasuke." Sasuke looked down and hummed in response. Naruto leaned up and placed a small kiss on the raven's lips. Sasuke's eyes widened before he leaned in deepening the kiss slightly. Both stayed there neither moving a muscle not wanting the bliss to end. But unfortunately it had to so Naruto pulled back and laid his head back on Sasuke's chest.

"Everything was a success." The blond commented feeling the hands on his waist twitch slightly. Sasuke closed his eyes and rested his chin on the top of Naruto's head.

"I'm glad." The brunette replied. A slight chuckle filled his ears and his eyes opened again, confusion glazing them.

"What's so funny?" Naruto shook his head and tried to stop laughing as best as he could. Even after everything that happened, the thought of Sasuke holding, or feeding, or..._anything_ having to do with a baby was still and always will be hilarious.

"N-nothing. Nothing." The blond replied as not to anger his moodish boyfriend. Sasuke hummed softly but left it at that. Naruto, still holding a goofy grin on his face, pulled himself out of the warm embrace they had and sat up the best he could. Sasuke opened his eyes again before following suit. After a small silence Naruto finally moved closer knocking the sheets off their bodies and down their legs. A tan hand placed itself on a red and gold jersey as the blond sigh deeply and closed his eyes.

"It was hard but...it was a success." Sasuke felt his eyes soften and he placed a hand over the one on his chest.

"Naruto..."

"You know," interupted the blond as he retracted his hand aand turn around to get out of bed. "They say a woman becomes a mother when she first gets pregnant." Sasuke carefully pulled the sheets off and climbed out of the bed as well.

"But they also say that a man becomes a father when he first sees his baby." Naruto turned around slowly. Cerulean met onyx and a tan hand reached out to grasp a pale one. Sasuke looked down before back at the blond's face. Naruto smiled brightly.

"Are you ready to see your children Sasuke?"

* * *

Whooooooooooooo!! FINALLY!! It took me DAYS to the this freakin chapter but I think it was aa success. I really didn't know what to do with Naruto birthing process but I just put the stupid thing in there anyway. So here it is!! They finally had the kids and we will find out names and faces and personalities all that jazz next chapter. Then tha'll be it. No more! Are you guys glad!! Yeah I'm not either. Well I could make a sequel but it all depends if my public wants it. If you have ideas for one be free to put them in the reviews. OH! The reviews that's right. You thought I wouldn't remeber would you? Well I did so now you have to click that button and type. TYPE I SAY TYPE!!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: -sniff- This is the...last...chapter...ever. Well at least until I come up with a sequel. _If_ I come up with a sequel. Anyway here is after the birth of course. You get to know the gender and what they look like. You get to know what happened after the momento in the hospital and how Sasuke reacted when he saw his babies. And you get to see how everyone else reacted as well. FLASHBACK MEGA!! Anyway on with the story I guess.

Disclaimer: The last one in the whole story. HALLELUJAH!! I think I spelled that wrong. Lol I don't own Naruto (No witty remark)

P.S - What happens with the babies really happened in real life. Like it happened to my aunt so don't think I just made it up for the story. It can happen.

* * *

It was actually quite peaceful in the house Naruto occupied at the moment. The room was completely quiet except for the small ticking of a clock that was soothing enough to put anyone to sleep. And it seemed the clock was doing it's job for Naruto could find himself nodding off slightly. His cerulean eyes were glazed with sleepiness but the rest of his senses were completely alert for anything that could happen.

"Naruto?"

Naruto jumped slightly at the soft voice before relaxing. Sasuke stared at him his eyes half closed and his hair ruffled causing the blond to smile. He knew from previous sleepovers that Sasuke was a wild sleeper and often looked like...something else when he woke up.

"You go on to bed. I'll take over from here."

Naruto smiled and slowly stood up from the chair he was sitting in. The blond walked over to his best friend before giving him a peck on the lips and heading towards their bedroom.

"Night teme." He whispered softly before closing the door. Sasuke stood there for a moment before walking into the room and sitting into the chair that was once occupied by the blond dobe. The raven took a moment to let himself wake up before looking over into the crib beside his bed. It was always a wonder, to Sasuke, how things turned out. Eight months ago he and Naruto were just best friends who trusted each other more than anyone else on the planet. Now they were both fathers to three beautiful baby triplets. Yes Sasuke was surprised too when he saw them. It seemed Tsunade's unltra-sound couldn't pick up the third baby because it was undergrown. The raven nearly fainted when he saw.

A stirring brought Sasuke from his thoughts before he smiled softly and replaced the blanket that had been tossed off. He looked upon his three children and sighed. It felt like it was yesterday when Naruto lead him towards a room filled with incubators. The blond gripped his hand tightly and pulled him in front of one. Onyx eyes widened as he stared at the wonder inside it.

_The baby was so small and laid there fidgeting every so often. It was wrapped in a large pink blanket that forced Sasuke to believe it was a girl. Her skin was a soft tan and her hair was blonde just like Naruto. Her eyes, however, where a deep midnight black just like Sasuke's. After a couple of minutes of staring, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand again and lead him to another incubator._

_The baby this time was not wrapped in a pink blanket. Instead, the blanket was a deep, fluffy, blue. Sasuke turned towards Naruto who just smiled and nodded his head towards the small baby boy. As if the opposite of his sister, his hair was a vibrant blue/black and his skin was a pale as a ghost. His eyes (which Sasuke could only get a glimpse of) were, of course, a bright cerulean. Sasuke looked at his children in his own childlike gaze. It was all so hard to understand and comprehend till the end. And now he was looking straight at the best thing that could ever happen to him. If he wasn't an Uchiha, he would have broken down into tears right there. Said raven turned around and wrapped Naruto into a tight hug as if silently thanking him for everything. Naruto slowly pushed away and shook his head._

_"It's not over yet teme." He said before leading him to yet another incubator but this one being a bit farther away. Sasuke felt confusion cover his entire face and he didn't even try to hide it. He could tell how Tsunade mixed up genders so that they were believing the were having two girls instead of a boy and a girl. That was an easy mistake. But there was no possible way in all of the entire universe, that she could be wrong about the number of children. It just wasn't possible. But unfortunately when Naruto jerked him in front of yet another incubator, that thought was immediately shot down._

_The baby was smaller. Much, much, smaller than her brother or her sister. Her skin was neither tan nor pale. Her hair seemed to be a mixture, blonde all over with natural blue/black streaks and highlights. Her eyes color was unknown for they were tightly shut as Sasuke noticed. He also noticed her breathing was shallow and faint. What he didn't notice is that he had totally blanked out until he saw Naruto move to pick the small baby up. Suddenly he found himself holding the pink clad bundle in his arms. Sasuke nervously cradled the baby the blond had placed into his arms. She was absolutely breath taking._

_"She's so small." The raven whispered looking towards his best friend. Naruto smiled softly and clasped his hands behind his back._

_"She didn't cry like the other two." He stated making Sasuke raise an eyebrow and look at the bundle in his arms. "She was barely even breathing actually. She just...sat there. The doctors tried everything but she wouldn't utter a noise." Naruto felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes as he rememered the fear and anguish he felt when he had thought he lost a baby. "The doctors were about ready to call it a still birth but...but I wouldn't let them. I took her in my arms and," A weight was placed on his shoulder as he paused. Naruto looked towards the baby as Sasuke leaned against him in comfort. This was actually happening. This was actually real._

_"I took her in my arms," He continued leaning back into his support. "And I cried. Tears ran from my eyes like a river and I whispered softly over and over 'Please wake up' 'Please wake up' 'Please wake up'. But she wouldn't wake. I couldn't think of anything else to do. Suddenly, before I could even stop myself, I placed her on my lap and layed my hands over her body. The room was silent and everyone watched me. I sat there with my hands over her and my eyes closed and said 'Please wake up. If not for me do it for Sasuke. He needs to see his daughter. He needs to at least know you were here. He needs you so please wake up. Please.'" Naruto turned to look Sasuke in the eyes before looking down at his daughter. "And she opened her eyes." He said so softly Sasuke almost didn't catch it._

_"And she cried."_

* * *

"So how are you guys holding up?"

Naruto sighed softly before taking a huge bite out of his dripping pizza. The dreary mood and the large bags around his eyes should have been a good enough answer for that question. He was entirely thankful that everything turned out the way it did and he was happy for his children but to wake up at every hour doing god knows what job is cruel and inhuman punishment on Naruto's part. And not only that but Iruka said he would have to get a babysitter soon since his father did have a job and couldn't watch the kids all the time. Naruto wished 'soon' wouldn't come for a while since getting a babysitter would force him to get a job. Something he _really_ didn't want to do right now.

"Naruto! Hey Naruto! Can you come back to earth now?!"

Naruto blinked at the sight of Kiba's hand waving frantically in front of his face. He slowly closed his eyes and threw his pizza in said brunette's face to get the hand out of his. Even though he wasn't pregnant anymore, he was still get annoyed around the dog-lover. Maybe even more than usual. Naruto opened his carton of milk as Kiba grimaced and shot him a vicious glare (which didn't have any effect since his face _was_ covered in pizza sauce).

"I don't think-" Naruto started.

"You can stop right there. We all know that's the truth." Kiba interrupted which earned him another pizza in the face which belong to a now scowling Sai. Naruto glared before continuing.

"I don't think I can take anymore of waking up every single hour of the night to the cry of a baby, having to hold a bottle for thirty minutes or change a filthy diaper." He finished. Shikamaru sighed and laid back. He had expected a 'good' or 'horrible' not a whole novel of an answer. That's why he always said asking questions was troublesome.

"Well it couldn't be that bad I mean doesn't Mr. 'I'm-too-cool-for-everybody-else-and-you're-just-a-lowlife-beneath-me' help out a little?" Kankuro asked as everybody wondered how he came up with a name like _that._ Naruto sighed and shook his head as if the matter about it couldn't be helped at all.

"Unfortunately no. Sasuke sleeps like a log. He barely wakes up for anything. And when he does wake up it takes him a while to finally realise it. Sometimes I'm scared to even go to the bathroom in the middle of the night in case he doesn't wake when the babies cry." The blond stopped to finish his drink before let out a refreshed breath. Suddenly he felt better. Chocolate milk did always do wonders for him.

"But whenever the teme does help it's great help indeed. One thing about him is if he wakes up, no matter WHAT he cannot go back to sleep. Which lets me off the hook for the rest of the night. Iruka helps sometimes but he and Kakashi sleep all the way on the other side of the mansion so that's not much help there." Neji smirked.

"Sounds like you guys have it rough." He said making Naruto shrug.

"I know it might sound crazy but I actually like it better this way." Everyone, including Shikamaru, turned towards him and stared at him as if he had just grown nine tails right there on the spot. Naruto winced slightly.

"What?"

"How can you like it now? Weren't you just complaining about it not even five seconds ago?" Chouji asked his BBQ potato chips forgotten on the grass. The others nodded at his remark and Naruto fiddled with his fingers.

"Well yeah it is bad now but just think about it. Three babies may be one thing but three _toddlers_ is a whole different issue." The blonde's reply made everyone turned back around to each other in realization.

"He does have a point." Shikamaru said quietly.

"Yeah by then they can walk." Gaara added.

"And talk." Said Kankuro.

"And explore!" Stated Lee.

"And watching three of them at the same time since they're the same age- _whoo!"_ Kiba patted his best friend on the back roughly.

"Sorry dude but you've got it rough." Naruto rolled his eyes before resting his chin on his hands which were resting on his folded legs.

"Tell me about it."

* * *

"Hey Sasuke."

"Hn."

Naruto thought about his question from his beanbag he was sitting on. The two teens were in the room , Sasuke on the floor like always and Naruto in a beanbag beside him. It was just like it was four months ago but this time his stomach wasn't as big as two giant watermelon and filled with five month old babies. Sasuke scribbled something down slowly waiting for the blond to ask his question. He knew the idiot was an...idiot sometimes so it often took his brain time to process before asking things.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Hn."

There was a slight silence before Naruto's "brain" slowly began to process again. Everytime he called the brunette's name he suddenly forgets the question he was about to ask him. Obviously it wasn't that important if he couldn't remember what it was in a two second time period. So now it was time to think of a new question.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Hn."

And now that question was down the drain. Maybe it was the way Naruto was asking. Maybe he should say 'Hey Sasuke, do you know that when it rains you can see a rainbow in a puddle?' or 'Hey Sasuke did you know that a mule is a cross between a donkey and a horse'? But instead he asked 'Hey Sasuke.' which was always answered witha 'hn' which was follwed by him forgetting his question.

"Hey Sas-"

"Naruto is there something you want to ask me?"

Naruto pulled back at the raven's sneered remark and turned to look away. Well_ sorry_ if he forgot his question each and everytime he called Sasuke's name. It wasn't really his fault it was his brain. It just couldn't keep up with the irrelevant questions Naruto wanted to ask. That was all. He just wanted to fill in the deathly silence in the room. Was that too much to ask for? There was...

"No need to be snippy."

Sasuke sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"Dobe."

* * *

_Sakura raced down the halls of the hospital as fast as she could, ignoring the calls behind her to slow down. Slow down? Slow down?! How can she slow down? Her best friend in the entire world just gave birth and nearly scared her half to death when he went into labor and they dare tell her to slow down?! Well let's see them go through everything she went through until this moment and see if they can slow down. There was no way she was going to slow down. Naruto was just around the corner. Just a few more feet and she would be with her best friend again. Just a few more seconds and she'd be able to wrap her arms around the idiot and scream about how much he had scared her. Just a few more steps and she would be able to hold his babies and take a look at her nieces and coo at them and look at how cute they would be and-_

_A pair of double-doors burst wide open as Sasuke and Naruto turned around to see Sakura standing at the doorway looking out of breath. Naruto smiled at his her before slowly leaving Sasuke's side and walking up to his tired best friend. Sakura noticed Naruto walking towards her yet that was all she could take. She didn't notice how his mouth moved to words he was saying._ _She didn't notice how the footsteps that were behind her came to a stop in front of the door. She didn't notice how Sasuke slowly stood up with a pink bundle in his arms. All she noticed was how her eyes were growing rapidly wet , and her cheeks were too._

_"Sakura?"_

_That was all Naruto could get out before said pinkette flung herself into his body and cried for all she was worth. Naruto looked dumbfounded before slowly wrapping his best friend into a hug. Sure it had been some hours (19 to be exact) since he went into surprise labor but he hadn't expected her to cry her heart out. Well he guessed it could have been expected. Even though he had the ability to become pregnant, he would still never understand the concept of female emotions. _

_"Sakura?"_

_Sakura sniffed slightly before letting go of her best friend. The front of his shirt was completely soaked through from her tears. It served him right for scaring the crap out of her like that. Finally she seemed to notice all the other things she hadn't noticed before and turned around to all her friends and the doctors who were out of breath from chasing her. The pinkette smiled sheepishly._

_"I was worried." She said making everyone roll their eyes. Finally after the now newly named 'Sakura incident' everyone began gather around Naruto, Sasuke, and the sleeping pink bundle in the raven's arms. Thousands of questions were raised, none of which either new parent answered. Naruto because he didn't know the answer to them. Sasuke because he just didn't feel like it. It had only taken a couple of minutes before Ino finally asked where the other girl was._

_"Over here." Naruto replied leading them to one of the incubators that held the baby girl. All the girls cooed over how beautiful she was and how they couldn't wait until they were able to dress them in cute clothes and do their adorable hair. Somewhere deep inside, Naruto felt scared for his babies._

_"Come over here too."Once again lead to another incubator and the girls cooed._

_"Who's baby is this?" Naruto smiled at Kiba who had asked the question. _

_"Mine." The blond replied before glancing over to Sasuke who still held the smallest bundle in his arms._

_"I...I mean_ ours_." Everyone stared dumbfounded before Naruto poorly explained the situation. Luckily Tsunade came in and explained it the _right_ way. But not before bopping the blonde on the head for making science seem like a fairytale._

_"This is amazing!" Kiba exclaimed staring at the babies in child-like excitement. Tsunade smiled at the brunette before turning towards Naruto._

_"So brat, what are you going to name them?" Naruto's eyes widened and his previous laughter at a small joked stopped completely._

_"Name?"_

_'Yeah what _are_ you going to name them Naruto?" _

_The blonde raised a hand to the back of his head. He hadn't thought about any names. _

_"Why don't you ask Sasuke?" _

_Everyone turned towards the raven who's eyes were widened slightly. How dare he dump the responsibility on him! Like he was better in naming children. It would have been better to ask a brick wall...or Lee who would probably name them Youth and Beauty...wait..._

_"Why ME dobe?" The raven seethed through clenched teeth. He didn't like the sudden weight that had fallen on his shoulders (figuratively and literally since Kiba had draped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders)._

_"Because TEME, I can't think of any names and...well... since you weren't there for the birthing I believe you should have at least _some _say in the matter." Great. There was no way he could turn back_ now.

_"Come on Uchiha. It can't be THAT bad." Kba said lifting his finger under his nose as if to stifle a laugh and wearing a huge grin._

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Fine." He agreed making his way over to the first incubator. Everyone gathered around him as if he was a freak in a show as he racked his brain for any names that would come up. The raven closed his eyes in concentration before opening them back up to see if the name fit. Whoever thought something like Advanced Calculas was hard should try naming a baby._

_Finally after what seemed like hours but was only a few short minutes a named popped intno Sasuke's mind like popcorn and he opened his eyes to see if the name fit. Luckily, it did. Naruto seemed to notice that his best friend hd finally gotten something and he drew closer._

_"Do you have a name?" The blond asked cautiously. Sasuke nodded._

_"Hotaru." He said simply. Naruto looked at the baby and smiled._

_"Hotaru." He repeated. Sasuke nodded once again before heading towards the next incubator. This time it only took one look before he got the perfect name._

_"Daichi." Naruto's smile grew larger as he stared at Daichi seeing if the name fit. Luckily, it did._

_And?" He asked placing a hand on the pink bundle in the raven's arms. Sasuke looked down at the baby in his arms and felt a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth._

_"Kimiko." He replied. Naruto's (if possible) grew to it's full potential. _

_"Daichi, Hotaru, and Kimiko. See? You're a great namer." Sasuke glared slightly at his best friend._

_"Dai-chan, Rue-Chan, Kimi-chan. They fit perfectly!" Sakura exclaimed making all the girls join in happily calling the babies by their names. Tsunade let them hold their niece and nephew which they pasased like the babies were the greatest thing in the world. Naruto laughed softly before turning towards his little family._

**_As I stood there with Sasuke staring at our new baby daughter I couldn't help the tears that filled my eyes. Everything we had been through and what was yet to come never crossed my mind for a single moment. All I could focus on was that moment. And I wouldn't have turned back and change anything for the world._**

**_No, I _couldn't _have turned back or_ _change anything._**

_Naruto felt his heart flutter as his lips met the one' s of his best friend...and love._

**_I was too far gone._**

* * *

OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am finally finished with this story!!!!!!!! Are you all happy. I know I am. I'm so sorry for the wait. I've been relly busy. I'm in a lot of art claasses and you know how that can be. OMG!!!! I am so happy I finally finished the story. I decided I am going to make this a sequel. It won't be coming out anytime soon. Actually I won't be making a chapter story anytime soon. I'm gonna be working on one-shots for a while. But on AFTER I take a break. I'M TIRED!!! And I have to let my friend use the computer now since I know all you fans out there are so pissed she hasn't updaated her story in so freaking long. Oh well. See you guys another day!!! Plz review. I want to get to 50 to honor this specil moment in history. BYE-BEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
